AZ Toko
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: So this is a little alphabet series of Toko Toph/Zuko stories. Starting from 'A' and going all the way to 'Z'. Ranging from Friendship to Romance. Ratings will range from each one and so will the warnings. Nothing too bad though.
1. A is for Academy

So hey guys

So hey guys. I've got a new challenge for myself. An alphabet series made of Toko (Topo/Zuko) one-shots and drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** Come on you guys are smarter than to believe that I really own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I'll love whoever buys it for me forever though!

First up: A as in Academy! Toph and Zuko go to a school for benders, and Toph hasn't forgotten how Zuko cheated on her over the summer. Shame on you Zuzu.

-

-

-

"Are you going to the new school?" Katara asked her friend over the phone.

"The one for benders?" Toph asked.

"That's the one."

"Of course, all the benders in the town, well the kids anyway, got enrolled. The school day is supposed to be broken up in two parts. The first half you're in classes with kids who share your element, but the second half Fire and Earth are together and so are Air and Water," Toph told her.

"You know what that means right?" Katara asked.

"No, what?"

"You get to spend the entire second half of the day with Zuko."

"Oh that," Toph said scowling.

"Do you still like him?"

"No. He's a jerk," Toph said in an unconvincing tone.

"I can't believe you still like him after he cheated on you with Mei. Black heart, no emotion at all unless it's hating the world, doesn't even know how to smile, Goth Princess Mei," Katara yelled.

"God shut up Sugar Queen I don't like him. Seriously."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Now drop it," Toph warned.

"So what are you wearing the first day?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. I, unlike you, don't plan out every outfit a month ahead of time."

"Not every outfit. Just one for important days," Katara protested.

"Oh I'm sorry. So it's more like every other day right?" she laughed.

"Hey Toph, you love me don't you?" Katara asked.

"Well you are my best friend. Why, what do you want?"

"Please please please please let me pick out your outfit for the first day of school. Please?" Katara begged.

"No," Toph said flatly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Puh-lease?" Katara begged.

"No pink."

"Of course not."

"No skirts without pants underneath and no leggings do not count. No glitter and absolutely nothing that looks even remotely preppy. Understood?"

"Perfectly!" Katara squealed. "Thank you Toph!"

"Oh and Sugar Queen?"

"Yes?"

"Don't even think just because I can't see don't mean that I won't know if you break one of the conditions."

"Yeah I know. I haven't forgotten the last time I tried that," Katara grumbled.

"Well I should hope not," Toph laughed.

"Well I gotta go."

"See you later."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye," Toph said hanging up the phone.

"I can't believe I agreed to that," Toph sighed.

Just as she put the phone down it rang again.

"Hello."

"Is Toph there?" a male voice asked.

"What do you want Zuko?" she asked harshly.

"A new year and a new start."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe has something to do with the fact that you cheated on me with Mei."

"I know I'm sorry. I want you back though. I never wanted Mei," he told her.

"So who'd she dump you for?" Toph asked, sitting down on her bed.

"She didn't."

"I can tell you're lying."

"Ty Lee," he mumbled.

"Nice. You must feel really horrible," Toph laughed cruelly.

"Only because you won't go back out will me. Don't you still like me?" he asked.

"Sorry Zuko. Even if I do like you it doesn't matter. I can't trust you anymore."

"You can. I promise you can," he told her. He sounded like a toddler and that brought a smile to Toph's lips.

"Prove it," she told him.

"How."

"I don't know Zuko. You'll have to figure that out on your own."

"I'll find a way to show you that I still love you."

"Whatever."

"Goodnight babe."

"I didn't let you call me that when we were going out and I'm not going to let you call me it now."

"Night night."

"Hope the bed bugs bite!" Toph said hanging up the phone.

Toph put the phone on her night side table and crawled under the covers, turning the light off in the process.

Toph was awoken on the first day of school by Katara pounding on her bedroom door.

"Go away Sugar Queen," she grumbled, burrowing farther under the covers.

"Wake up sunshine!" Katara sang coming in the room.

"No."

"Rise and shine," Katara said.

"Go away."

"I swear I will flip this mattress if you don't get up right this minute," Katara said, putting her hands underneath the mattress and lifting it threateningly.

"Fine I'm up"

"Good, now put these one," she said handing her a pile of clothes.

"Aren't you going to ask what it is?" she asked as Toph began to undress.

"No, it's far too early in the morning for me to really care. I'll ask later," Toph said groggily.

"Okay. Zuko'll love it by the way."  
"Zuko?" she asked now wide awake.

"Yeah, he called and said that he'd asked you out again. He wanted to know if you still liked him or not."

"So wait he called you?" Toph asked pulling a tank top over her head. "Wait what color?" she asked.

"Green. Don't worry. I stuck to black and green," Katara assured her then added, "Yeah he did call and I think you should him another chance."

"Last week you were disgusted just by the fact that I could possibly still like him."

"Well he explained something and it was really sweet. He really is sorry Toph," she told her, adjusting the tank a little.

"Thanks," Toph said then added, "for the help not Zuko."

"So are you going to go back out with him?"

"No."

"You've got a guy three years older practically begging on hands and knees and you're still saying no? I really don't get you sometimes," Katara sighed.

"I can't trust him anymore."

"Whatever. Come on. We don't want to be late. Who knows what Principle Bumi will do."

"Yeah."

"I drive," Katara said causing them both to laugh at their shared joke.

"Hey Toph," Zuko said towards the end of the class.

"What is it Zuko. I was enjoying you not talking," she whispered to him, as to not disrupt the lesson.

"I'm going to prove it."

"Yes you have made that clear many times now," she said pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

"Miss Bei Fong, can you please demonstrate this technique to the class?" the teacher asked, saving her from the rest of the conversation.

"Yes of course sir," she said going to the front of the class.

Toph produced a balloon sized boulder from the rock floor and punched at the air in front of it, sending the rock slamming full speed at the wall across the room.

"This movement not only works for earthbenders but for firebenders as well," she told the class.

"Perfect and yes she is correct. Firebenders you can use this too. It's even the same movements. Thank you Toph you may sit down now," he said giving her a small applause, which the rest of the class joined in too.

"Thank you sir," she said taking her seat.

"And here I thought you had no manners," Zuko whispered to her.

"Never around you. Don't you remember, you said you liked rebels."

"Which is why I like you."

"But I don't like to go out with liars."

"But you have thought about it," he told her.

"Why Mei?" Toph asked him quietly, almost weakly.

"I got drunk at a party. You weren't there because you hate drunks and I was lonely. She reminded me the most of you."

"She has no heart. No emotion. How can she mind you of me?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"She's strong. People no not to mess with her and she doesn't rely on others. She can take care of herself," Zuko whispered back.

"You really hurt me Zuko. You made me cry. Do you know how hard of task that is? You broke down the wall that surrounds the rock wall that protects the Blind Bandit, when you had a key to the door," she told him.

"I-" Zuko was cut off by the bell ringing and the students filing out of the room, Toph among them.

"Crap," Zuko muttered running after her.

Just as Toph was turning the corner to go to Katara's car, Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back so she was facing him.

Zuko leaned down and kissed her in front of the rest of the students exiting the school.

"Zuko what are you doing? You hate PDA?" she said when they pulled away.

"I'm proving that I really love you Toph. Enough to kiss you in front of the entire school and not care one bit," he told her.

"Well maybe I can trust you again, but no more kissing Mei or any other girls for that matter, and yes that includes Sokka," she smiled taking his hand.

"What? No Sokka. He might put up a fight?" Zuko laughed.

"And you think that weakling can take me?"

"He doesn't stand a chance," Zuko said hugging her. "And frankly, I like you better."

"Did you just say frankly?" Toph laughed.

"Shut up. Say Toph do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean Katara gives me rides now."

"I'm sure she won't miss you that much. Besides she could give Aang a ride now," Zuko told her.

"True. Can I borrow your phone? Mine's in her car."

"Back left pocket," she said pulling it out. "You're so predictable," she said starting to dial Katara's number.

"Predictable am I?" he asked leaning down and kissing her again.

"Very," she said pressing the 'call' button. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey. Um do you mind if I catch a ride with someone else?" Toph asked as Zuko rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand.

"With who? Zuko? Of course not, but you better call me later."

"Okay."

"Don't forget."

"I won't," Toph assured her.

"You better not. Talk soon," Katara said hanging up the phone. Before she heard the click Toph could faintly hear Katara yelling Aang's name and telling him to wait up.

"All clear?" he asked.

"Yep, let's go."

"Okay," he said leading Toph to his car.

"So are you sure about what you said about no more kissing Sokka?" Zuko joked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"If you get to kiss Sokka so do I," she laughed.

"No more kissing Sokka."

"Deal."

-

-

-

So that was 'A' in the Toko Alphabet series.

Up next? Why, 'B' of course. What else would it be? And we all know that 'B' is for BOXES.

Oh well what could this mean. Any guesses?

Well let me know what you thought of it and if I should continue or just stop here while I'm ahead?

Love yall

LiLaN


	2. B is for Boxes

Title: 'B' is for Boxes

**Title: '**B' is for Boxes

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary:** Zuko gets Toph a Christmas present but will Toph get to open it without getting too frustrated?

**Disclaimer:** Yep. I'm Mike and Bryan. I really am. I'm two older males with amazing talent. Ha ha. April fools. I fooled ya huh? No. Oh well then, no I don't own it.

-

-

-

I was just putting on my headband when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Sugar Queen," I called. "It's unlocked."

"It's not Katara but can I come in?" Zuko asked opening to the door, a large box in his hand.

"Sure Zuko. Merry Christmas," I said going over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," he said holding out the box.

"Zuko we agreed no presents," I sighed.

"I know, but I changed my mind."

"But I didn't get you one," I told him.

"It's okay really," he said putting the box in my hand.

"Okay," I said leading him over to the couch and sitting down next to him.

I pulled the bow off the box and lifted off the top. I reached in and pulled out another box. I threw a questioning look at Zuko, and took the top off that one when he laughed. I reached in and pulled out a smaller box.

"Zuko is this some type of trick?" I asked.

"No," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

The boxes later I asked him, "How many more?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

"How do you not know?"

"I lost track while I was wrapping it."

"This better be worth it," I sighed.

"I hope so," he said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure it will be," I said, then opened the next two boxes. Inside that was a small soft one.

"Jewelry?" I asked him.

"Open it and see."

I opened the box and traced my fingers over the ring. I felt Zuko slide off the couch and kneel in front of me.

"Toph Bei Fong, will you marry me?" he asked taking my hands in his.

I stood there too shocked to speak.

"Toph?" he asked.

"I…uh…sorry," I said shaking my head as if to shake off the shock. "I mean YES!" I laughed throwing my arms around his neck.

"For a moment there you had me worried," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I think I went into shock. I wasn't expecting that," I told him as he slipped the ring on my third finger.

"God I love you so much Toph. How could I not?" he said, kissing my fingertips before hugging me.

"I love you too Zuko," I said kissing him.

He sat down next to me and pulled me on his lap.

"What does it look like?" I asked him.

"Well the band is gold, like the rest of your jewelry and the majority of your other accessories and the gems are green and red. I know you don't have a favorite color but all of your clothes are green so I figured that would be the best, and the red is-"

"Your favorite color," I finished for him.

"Right."

"So will Sugar Queen squeal when she sees it?" I asked.

"Well she kind of already did," he told me, chuckling.

"What? She knew?"

"Well I had to check with someone to see if it was good enough for you. Your best friend seemed to be the perfect person," he explained.

"That traitor," I mumbled, making him laugh.

I loved the way his whole body shook when he laughed. I love how I could feel myself move when I sat on his lap and he laughed.

"So why isn't Sugar Queen here?" I asked.

"Can't you ever call her Katara, and I convinced her to hang out with Aang instead."

"Wonder what they're doing."

"Something along the lines of this," he said tilting my chin up with his finger so he could kiss me.

"But they're not engaged," I smiled.

"No they're not," he laughed, as I traced the ring with my fingers.

-

-

-

So there's 'B'. Let me know what you think.

Up next is 'C' which stands for CAMELS.

Ha ha. NO. It stands for Camera.

Oh no Zuko got a new camera I wonder who is favorite subject will be.

SMILE TOPH!

Love yall!

LiLaN

3


	3. C is for Camera

Title: 'C' is for Camera

**Title: **'C' is for Camera

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Friendship

**Summary:** Zuko gets a new camera and he can't stop taking pictures of his favorite subject. Smile Toph!

**Disclaimer:** No not yet, but I'm working on it. All I have to do is trick Mike and Bryan to handing over the ownership papers. That might take awhile though.

-

-

-

"Hey Toph, look what I got," eleven year old Zuko told his friend.

"Can't," eight year old Toph replied.

"Whoops. I'm sorry. I forgot…again," Zuko said hanging his hand shamefully.

"Don't worry about it. I like it when you forget. It makes me fell normal," Toph told him.

"No girl as strong as you could be normal," he said causing them both to laugh.

"So, what'd you get?" Toph asked once their laughter had ceased.

"A camera," he smiled.

"How many pictures have you taken so far?"

Zuko quickly snapped a picture of the younger girl. "One," he laughed.

"Cool first pic!"

"Yep. Now go stand over on the sidewalk."

"Why?"

"So I can take another one."

"One more and that's it," she said going over to stand where Zuko had told her.

"But it's fun to take pictures of you," Zuko whined.

"Fine a couple more," she sighed. She always gave in when Zuko whined.

"Thank you. I'm almost done!" he smiled, snapping another picture.

Three hours later Toph asked, "How many more?"

"I don't know. I didn't think it could hold that many. Now go sit on the edge of the pool."  
"Like this?" Toph asked sitting on the edge and putting one of her feet into the water."

"Perfect," he said clicking the capture button.

"Hey Toph guess what," he told her.

"No more pictures?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep, that was the last one."

"Really?"

"Yep," he laughed.

"Awesome!" she said jumping up. When she landed back on the ground, her ankle collapsed, making her fall in the deep end of the pool.

"Zuko help!" she said splashing around.

Zuko jumped into the water without thinking, camera still in hand. He quickly grabbed hold of Toph and pulled her to the side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry filling his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, but Zuko your camera is ruined," she said pointing to where the camera was beginning to sink underwater.

"You silly girl , you do you think I care about a stupid camera when you're in danger?" he asked hugging her tightly before helping her out of the pool.

"But it was brand new and you spent all day taking pictures."

"Toph you're my best friend. I love you. I'm going to pick you any day over even the best camera in the world."

"I love you too," she said then added, "although like a brother nothing more."

"Same here little sis," he laughed.

"Hey no way, that would mean I would be related to Azula, and that's just depressing. She rips the heads of dolls."

"You don't like dolls either," Zuko told her.

"Yeah, but I don't rip their heads off."  
"True. Good point. So who's house for dinner?"

"I don't know. What's your mom making?" she asked him.

"I don't know what it was called but it looked healthy. Some type of pasta with green sauce. Your mom?"

"Mac and Cheese, chicken tenders, and ice cream sundaes for dessert."

"Your house it is," he laughed.

At that moment both mothers opened their doors and poked their heads out.

"Toph, Zuko!" Ursa called.

"Where are you eating tonight?" Toph's mother asked.

"You're place Mrs. Bei Fong. Is that okay?" Zuko asked.

"Of course dear. Toph's not the only one that enjoys having you around. Now hurry up you two before it gets cold," she told him.

"Okay," they said running inside.

"Why are you two so wet?" she asked.

"We'll tell you over dinner," Toph told her.

-

-

-

So there it is. I would love it if you would tell me what you think.

Also I need a name for Mrs. Bei Fong she will be showing up again later and I think she deserves a first name. Anybody got any ideas. (I don't think they say it on the show)

Thanks and love you guys!

Life is Like a Novel (ha! I wish if that were true you'd get more than one chance at it and you could go back to the pages (aka days) that you liked and reread them)

UP NEXT? 'D' is for Decisions. Who will he choose?


	4. D is for Decision

Title: 'C' is for Camera

**Title: **'D' is for Decision

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary:** Zuko has to chose which bender he loves. Toph or Katara?

**Disclaimer:** Still haven't figured out how to trick them….but I'll think of it soon…hopefully. I'll let you know when it's finally mine though. Does not own Avatar: the Last Airbeder

-

-

-

Zuko stared at the two benders as he ate his meal. He liked them both so much he just wasn't sure which one he loved.

Katara was sweet and caring but she could get very annoying at times. She also got upset over the littlest things.

Toph was strong and understood him, but she didn't open up to people. Then again, neither did he.

Katara was only a year younger, where as Toph was three.

'_Which girl would I save if I had to chose?'_ he asked himself.

He kept saying Katara but then Toph's face and laughter would fill his mind. He loved her laughter so much. He loved the innocent smile that she held when she was around him. He thought and then realized that there was someone that Toph opened up to and that was him. He in turn, had also opened up to her, without even realizing. He laughed when she did. When she was happy, so was he. When Sokka denied her love, Zuko saw the pain in her eyes and felt the hurt of rejection as well.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," he muttered under his breath.

"Tell who what?" Toph asked looking up from her food.

"Huh?"

"You muttered 'I'll tell her tomorrow'," Toph told him.

"I was going to tell Katara that she needs to make fish," Zuko said, a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Remember Zuko I can tell when you're lying. You don't have to tell me. It's not like I'm going to kill you if you don't," she said going back to her rice.

Zuko let a small smile appear on his face before going back to eating his own meal.

-

-

-

So 'D' was for Decision and it was short. Sorry about that. Well tell me what you think about it.

Up next is 'E' and you guys get to guess what it stands for. Sorry Hika, but you can't guess. Seeing as I stole if from one of you past (and in my opinion somewhat stupid- j/k I would probably do the same thing) experiences. I thought it was kind of funny and you're okay…sort of. Love you! (Please don't kill me) 

Lots of Love for Y'all

Life is Like a Novel


	5. E is for Eggplant

Title: 'E' is for Eggplant

**Title: **'E' is for Eggplant

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary:** Toph eats raw eggplant. Oops!

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine, but not to worry, I'll own it soon or later.

-

-

-

"Toph dear, will you go pick the fruit and vegetables from the garden?" Poppy called to her daughter.

"But Mom me and Zuko were going to hang out."  
"He can help. You guys can even eat some of the fruit if you want," her mother told her.

"Cool. Okay I'll go ask him," Toph said going next door and knocking on the back door.

"Hey Toph," Azula said opening the door.

"Hey. Is Zuko home?"

"Yeah, come on in. I'll get him," she said stepping to the side so Toph could come in.

"Thanks."

"Hey Zuzu, you're girlfriend's here," Azula yelled.

"Zula how many times do I have to tell you, we aren't going out?" Toph asked her friend.

"Might as well be," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Toph," Zuko said coming down the stairs.

"Hey. Mom wants me to harvest the garden. Wanna help?"

"I thought we were going to go see a movie."

"We can go later."  
"Fine," he sighed.

"Cool. What about you Azula?"

"Sorry, I've already got plans with Jet."

"Of course," Toph said rolling her eyes.

"We're still going to the mall on Saturday though right?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Azula smiled.

"Zuko save me," Toph whispered.

"Sorry I'll be with Sokka."

"Jerk."

"Sorry. Hey Zu, try not to feed her to the fashion zombies. I like my Toph the way she is," Zuko told his sister.

"_Your _Toph?" Azula smirked.

"I mean…"

"Yes what did you mean Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Uh…"

"Come to think of it, you didn't deny the fact that she was your girlfriend earlier either," Azula told him.

"Zuko?" Toph asked waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Come on, we better get working on the garden," Zuko said grabbing Toph's hand and dragging her to the garden.

"So Zuko, what did you mean?" Toph asked ten minutes later, as they were picking the fruit.

"I well...I like you Toph," Zuko told her.

"I like you too."

"No, I mean I li- wait. What are you eating?" he asked her.

"I think it's eggplant and I know what type of like you were talking about."

"Toph don't eat that."

"Why not?" she asked, taking another bite.

"Raw eggplant is poisonous. You have to cook it before you eat it."

"Oh that's bad."

"Yeah."  
"Like how poisonous?"

"I don't know. You'll probably just get sick or something."

"MOM!" Toph screamed.

"Yes dear?" Poppy asked leaning out the window.

"Mom, I ate the eggplant."  
"You'll be fine. It's not he first time," she laughed.

"I ate it once before?"

"More than that," she said before going back inside and closing the window.

"Well that explains why you're so weird," Zuko laughed.

"Oh shut up. You have out with the weird one."

"Will the weird one go with me to see a movie?"

"It was my idea wasn't it?"

"Well yeah, but you were talking about us going as friends. I was talking about you letting me take you as my girlfriend," Zuko told her.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Hey Toph, I was wondering. How do you enjoy the movies?" Zuko asked on their way to the theater.

"I may not be able to see them, but I can still hear them," she told him. "I can imagine how they are standing and the movements they are making."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah," she laughed.

"So what movie do you want to see?"

"Is transformers still out?" she asked.

"Yep," he told her then turned towards the ticket lady. "Can I have two for transformers?" he asked her, handing her the correct amount of money. She handed him the tickets.

"Come on lets go listen to robots reek havoc on the world," Toph laughed leading him into the theater.

-

-  
-

So there's 'E', and yes appearently eggplant is poisonous raw. cough HIKA cough Well up next is 'F' for Family.

Love Y'all,

Life is Like a Novel


	6. F is for Family

"Zuko," Toph whispered, waking up her husband

**Title: **'F' is for Family

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary:** Toph and Zuko start their family.

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine, but not to worry, I'll own it soon or later.

-

-

-

"Zuko," Toph whispered, waking up her husband.

"What is it?" he asked groggy.

"I think it's time to go get Katara," she said holding onto her stomach.

"Really?"

"Yes."  
"Okay. I'll be right back," he said grabbing his robe and running out of the bedroom.

"Zuko!! I hate you! This is entirely your fault," Toph screamed ten minutes later.

"Yes dear I know," he told her.

"I'm going to kill you!!" she screamed as Katara instructed,

"Just a little longer Toph. You're doing great. Just a push or two more."

"Then I can kill him?!"

"I think you might already be breaking his hand. Isn't that enough?" she chuckled.

"NO!" she screamed."

Many screams and fifteen minutes later Katara placed a small squealing baby girl in the blind woman's arms.

"Great job Toph," Katara told her. "I'll be in the hall. Call me if you need me."

"Still want to kill me?" Zuko asked kissing her on the head.

"No. Sorry. Temper," she said taking his hand.

"I figured."

"Zuko?"

"Yes dear?"

"Who does she look like?" Toph asked with a sad smile.

"Just like her mother. She got black hair and she just opened a pair of beautiful green eyes."

"I think we should name her Ursa," she told him.

"Thank you," he said before kissing her on the forehead and taking the newborn in his arms.

"I love you Zuko."

"I love you too Toph."

-

-

-

So there is 'F'. Up next is Guitar.

Tell me what you think about it. Love it? Hate it? Take a couple seconds to tell me.

Lots of Love,

Life is Like a Novel


	7. G is for Guitar

"Hey Toph, will you teach me how to play

"Hey Toph, will you teach me how to play?" Zuko asked one day after Toph made him listen to yet another one of her songs.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Wanna start now or later?" she asked.

"Now good?"

"Yep," she said handing him the guitar.

"Now we'll start with learning all the notes. Wait a second. I think Mom has a beginner's book some where around here. I'll be right back," she said leaving the room.

"Hey Mom! Where's the beginner's book for the guitar?" Zuko heard her yell down the hall.

"I don't know dear," Poppy told her. "We might have sold it at the yard sale. There was no need to have it."

"Okay thanks," she yelled then grumbled, "that stinks."

"So looks like there's no book," he asked when she came back in the room.

"That's okay though. I managed to learn without a book," she laughed.

She remembered her first guitar lesson her parents had taken her too. The head teacher took one look at her and said slightly shocked, 'but she's blind.' Two months later Toph had gone through all her lessons and was writing her own songs.

"True," Zuko laughed.

Toph spent the rest of the day teaching Zuko a variety of notes.

Three months later Zuko came pounding on her front door.

"What is it?" she asked opening the door.

"Mom just got me this," he said holding up a brand new guitar and then hand it to her so she could 'see' it.

"Cool," she said as she touched the strings. "Is it red?"

Toph didn't know what red looked like, bust she knew it was Zuko's favorite color.

"You bet."  
Awesome."  
"Yeah. Hey, can I come in? I want you to hear something."

"Whoa, you're actually asking? You normally just walk right in like the pig you truly are.

"Ha ha. Come here," he said pulling her over to the couch.

"Okay I'm listening," she told him.

Zuko began to play and Toph listened to each note carefully. She smiled when the song was over.

"That's really good Zuko. It sounds like a love song."

"It is."

"Did you write it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So who's it for? Is it for Mai?" she asked.

"No."

"Katara?"

"No."

"Who's it for. Those are the only girls we hang out with except for Ty Lee and Azula, and the thought of you with either one of them is just plain scary."

"And you're supposed to be the smarter one. It's for you dummy," he told her.

"Oh," she blushed.

"So did you like it?"

"Yes."

"W-well do you like m-me?" he asked stuttering.

"Honestly? Yeah I think I do," she told him.

Zuko smiled.

"You know that's the first time, I've heard you stutter," she told him.

"And that's the first time I've seen you blush," he replied.

"I did not."  
I may not be able to tell when other people are lying but I can tell when you are. Besides you cheeks are still pink," he laughed.

"Okay I might have blushed a little, but you better not tell anyone. Oh god the horror. If someone found out that the Blind Bandit blushed, no one would fear me anymore. They'd think I'm a little school girl or something like Sugar Queen.

Zuko finally pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. Toph kissed him back, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"I like it when you blush. It's cute. Besides red's my favorite color after all," he told her pushing away his guitar and pulling the younger girl on his lap.

-

-

-

So there's 'G'. Love it? Hate it? You know the drill. LET ME KNOW!! It only takes about thirty seconds to leave a review. Just a word or two would be great. Shoot, I'd even settle for an insult if you hated the story.

Up next: 'H' as in help. Someone's in trouble. But who? Toph? Zuko? Aang? MOMO? And who's the villain? Ozai? Azula? Jet?

Also would REALLY like constructive criticism.

Lots of Love,

Life is Like a Novel


	8. H is for Help

Title: 'H' is for Help

Title: 'H' is for Help

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Type: Avatar world

Summary: Toph get captured by Azula and the Blue Spirit comes to her rescue.

Disclaimer: Yes I do own it. I kidnapped Mike and Bryan in the dead of the night and told him that if they didn't give me the ownership of Avatar: the Last Airbender, I would set a DRUNK Kobi on them. Of course sense they valued their life, and had heard the horrible, yet completely true, stories of the Drunken Kobi, they immediately gave me ownership…. …Then I woke up. J/K. I didn't have that dream. Although I did have a very odd Twilight dream last night. So clearly, no, I DO NOT OWN IT! Are you happy now? goes off to cry

-

- 1 5 BJ 6:53

-

"You go back first," Toph told Zuko.

They had spent the past hour under a tree near the camp they were staying for the night.

"I went first last time," he said kissing her for the umpteenth time that night.

"Yes but I'm blushing. You're not."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways. Now hurry along before they come looking for us."

"Ten more minutes?" he whispered in her ear, knowing she wouldn't be able to deny him.

"Okay," she said. Toph loved the feel of Zuko's breath on her ears and neck.

Fifteen minutes later, Toph pulled herself off Zuko's lap.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we were gone for far too long."

"Okay who goes first?"

"We could go together," she said taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Really?" he asked shocked. Zuko was more than ready to let the rest of the group know that they were together. However, Toph was still a little shy about it.

"Yeah, you want them to know," she said, beginning to walk.

"But do you?" he asked.

When Toph didn't reply he stopped in his tracks and pulled the girl into his chest.

"No one is going to know until _you _are completely sure that you're ready for them to. Not me, understand?"

"Yeah thanks Zuko."

"Don't worry about it," he said kissing her forehead. "I'll go back first."

"Hey Zuko you know I love you more than I ever did Sokka right?" she asked as he was leaving.

"How'd you know I'd been thinking about that?" he asked her, turning around.

"I know you," she said, going up and kissing him sweetly.

He smiled down at her. "Give me five minutes then come."

"Okay," she said, sitting down.

As she waited for her turn to go back, she daydreamed.

_I'm sitting at a long table, Zuko at one end, the fire lord at the other. I am sitting next to Zuko, across from my parents. _

_Zuko and his father were talking but there seemed to be not tension. I decided to actually listen to the conversation._

'_So when do you plan on introducing Lady Bei Fong to the people?' Fire Lord Ozai asked his son. _

'_Right before my coronation, that night. That way if the people do not accept her…which won't happen,' he said turning to me. 'If that should happen that way either you can keep the crown or you can hand it to Uncle Iroh. I won't let it end my relationship with Toph.'_

'_You really care for her don't you my son?' he asked. _

'_Of course, more than anything.'_

'_What about you, Lady Toph? Do you feel the same for my son?' he asked me._

'_Well, ye-'_

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice asked bringing Toph out of her daydream.

"Azula," she said jumping up. "What do you want?"

"Easy you."

"Sorry Platypus but I don't lean towards that side of the line."

"Ah so you're still up to the weird nicknames and immature comments."

"So what do you want with me?" Toph asked.

"You're the only way to get to my brother."

"What do you want with Zuko?"

"Now see I can't tell you that. At least, not yet anyway," Azula told her.

"And you expect me to come along freely?"

"Of course not. I challenge you. If you win you go back to the Avatar and my brother. If I win you come back with me."

"And we fight 'til the point of?"

"We fight just to the point of capture. I really don't want to see either one of us get hurt," Azula said truthfully.

"I win, and you leave us alone while we are on this island. I don't mean just me and Zuko either. I mean all of my travel companions."

"Okay deal."

"And Azula, go ahead and warn your bodyguards in the tree not to join into this fight. This is between the two of us and us only," Toph warned.

"Can't hide anything form the Blind Bandit can I? Well boys, you heard her, stay in your places and do not interfere," Azula called to her hidden guards.

"How did you know?" Toph asked shocked.

"Questions later Toph," she said getting in a fighting stance.

Toph took her own, waiting for Azula to attack first. Seeing this, Azula produced a large fireball and threw it at her. Toph blocked it easily and threw a series of small knife like rocks at the princess.

Just as Azula was throwing another attack, a male voice called out Toph's name, distracting her. Luckily though, the young earthbender jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the firebender's attack.

Seconds later Zuko's voice was joined by the voices of Katara, Aang, and Sokka.

"Better hurry this up. They won't be anything but a distraction," Azula told her.

Toph looked towards her opponent, knowing she was right. Toph threw another series of rocks at Azula but stopped in her tracks when she saw Sokka by one of the trees. Azula saw this as her opportunity and threw a lightening ball at her.

"Toph!" Sokka screamed.

She tried to get a rock barrier around her but it was too late. The lightening hit her right shoulder, causing her to black out.

"Toph!" Sokka screamed again, pulling out his boomerang.

He threw it at the firebender but she blocked it with a wall of fire, and picked up the young earthbender before running off. The others ran up to him, just as Azula was slipping through the trees.

"Did you find her?" Zuko asked him.

Sokka shook his head and sunk down to the ground mumbling, "I couldn't protect her. Azula captured her and I think she's really hurt."

"Sokka what happened?" Aang asked calmly.

"I was looking for Toph then I saw this tree. I came over to it and I swat oh and Azula over here. I distracted her when I screamed her name. She looked over at me and Azula threw a lightening attack at her. It was my fault she got hurt."

"It's not your fault," Katara said hugging her brother.  
"What was she even doing out here. She said she was going to bed hours ago," Aang said.

"Well she was with me," Zuko told them. "We've been seeing each other for the past three weeks when you've been talking around the fire. Tonight was my turn to come back first. I told her to wait five minutes before coming. When she didn't come back for awhile, I went to check her tent. That's when I told you three she was missing."

"You and…Toph?" Katara asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"We need to help her. Zuko, do you know where your sister could have taken her?" Aang asked.

"There's only one place that I can think of. There's a hidden cave on the other side of the island. She's probably there."

"Then let's go."

"No Aang, you can't go. If Azula captures you, any hope of defeating my father is gone. I'll go."

"She's bound to have guards. They won't let you anywhere near the cave. Katara what do you think?" Aang asked.

"I'm with Zuko you can't go. Sokka?"

"I just want Toph back safe. I don't care how," he told her.

"So that settles it. I'll go."

"No Aang's right too. You can't go either. You're too noticeable," Katara objected.

"But I won't be. I'll go as the Blue Spirit."

"Now that's not a bad idea," Aang said.

"Okay so Zuko goes as the Blue Spirit. Let's go back to camp and figure out when and how to get to Toph," Katara said.

The four talked over dinner and decided that Zuko would go when the moon was directly above them. If he wasn't back by morning Katara and Sokka would go help him. Aang would stay behind unless they weren't back by nightfall.

"Hey Zuko," Sokka said coming in the tent as Zuko was changing into the outfit for the Blue Spirit.

"What is it Sokka."

"Be sure to bring her back okay?"

"You still care about her don't you?" Zuko asked.

"More than you know, but I can see that she doesn't feel the same, not anymore," he sighed.

"She does look up to you though," he said slipping on his mask.

"Thanks Zuko."

"No problem. I better go," he said seeing the moon above them.

"Right, but I swear, if you hurt her in any way shape or form-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me right?" Zuko laughed.

"I'm serious Zuko."

"Yeah, I know, but don't worry. Besides, if I were to hurt her, not that I will, she'll come running strait to you."

"Think so?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah I do. Too bad that won't happen though," he chuckled walking off in the direction of the cave.

It took a half hour to walk there and Zuko stayed hidden once the cave was in sight. Aang was right, there were guards, three of them posted on the entrance. He'd have to find another way in. Luckily, he and Toph had gone to the cave a few nights earlier and he knew of another way.

He carefully made his way around the cave and climbed to the top. Sure enough, there was the small hole that he'd be able to fit through. He peeked through it to check if anyone was in sight. He cursed under his breath when he saw Toph leaning against the wall of the cave. The cloth on her shoulder was singed away and there was a large burn there.

'I'm going to kill my sister,' he thought to himself.

He searched to see if there was anyone else around. He smiled when he confirmed there was no one. Zuko jumped through the hole and ran over to Toph.

"Zuko," she asked shocked.

"Sh…are you okay?" he asked, cringing when he saw just how bad the burn really was.

"You idiot, why are you here? Can't you tell it was a trap?" she told him.

"Trap or not, you don't think that I'm going to leave you with my crazy blood thirsty sister do you?" he said hugging her tightly.

"Well isn't that sweet," Azula said coming around the corner.

"Zuzu, why did you take the time to dress up as your other self? You should know that I would have already figured out that you were the Blue Spirit. You are my older brother after all."

"Sadly," he grumbled pulling away from Toph.

"Such a pity, when the Fire Lord finds out that his son betrayed him in yet another way. Wonder what people will say when they hear the banished prince is the also the Blue Spirit."

"I don't care about what the Fire Lord or the fire nation thinks of me anymore."

"Not referring to him as your father anymore?" Azula asked.

"He never really was. Uncle has acted like my father my entire life, it's a shame I'm just now considering him my father. He deserved it far before now.

"Well then you and your 'father' have something in common. You're both traitors."

"I'd rather be a traitor to you and the Fire Lord than Uncle."

"Zuko," Toph said from her spot on the ground.

"Oh I almost forgot about your little girlfriend," Azula teased.

Zuko however, ignored her.

"What is it?" he asked turning back to Toph.

"I really need to get to Sugar Queen."

"Okay Azula hurry up and tell me what you want so I can get Toph back. I know you don't want her. She was just a trick to get me here," Zuko told his sister.

"I'm taking you back to the fire nation. Dad says finding you is just as important as finding the Avatar."

"At let me take her back so Katara can heal her. It's not as if _she _has a bounty on her head or anything. The only thing that she's doing here is taking up food and space."

"Don't worry Toph will go free. I don't want her after all. Just you," Azula said. "One of the guards will help her back."

"Okay," Zuko said.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon. They'll take her back then," Azula told him then added, "don't try to escape. It will only make the guards mad and you know how horrible they are with controlling their tempers."

As soon as Azula left the room in the cave, Zuko sat down in front of Toph.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. She got me good."

"Sokka told us what happened. He thinks it's his fault you got injured."

"Yes, well, he always was an idiot."

"We need to get this cleaned," said nodding towards her shoulder.

"With what?"

"I'll get some water. Azula doesn't want you dead or injured. Be right back," he said kissing her quickly before going after his sister.

He came back a moment later with a basin of water and a piece of cloth.

"This won't hurt," he said as he dipped the cloth in the water.

"Liar."

"Okay yeah it probably will but the royal healers always told me that and believe it or not it helped," he told her as he dabbed the burn.

Toph winced and bit her lip from the pain.

"Sorry," he told her. "But it has to be cleaned."

"I know, that doesn't stop it from hurting like crazy though," she said biting down harder.

"Toph stop that you're making your lip bleed. Here squeeze my hand instead," Zuko said noticing the small droplets of blood on her bottom lip.

"I'll break your hand," she protested.

"Don't worry about it. You won't. Now stop before you bite your lip off."

"Okay," she said taking his hand.

Ten minutes later Zuko put down the cloth and rinsed the blood off his hand. Toph hadn't broken his hand but it was a little bruised.

"Your sister's got one heck of burn."

"Sorry, I know how bad that hurts."

"You're scar?" she asked touching his left eye.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I spoke up against one of the military attacks. They said I was ultimately going up against my father, so he challenged me to an Agni Kai. Needless to say, he won. I was banished after that. Left to chase the Avatar for the rest of my life," he said absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"But then you joined us instead and you're headed off to the same father again. Zuko, he'll kill you."

"No he won't I have a plan."

"What?"

"Not now."

"Zuko?' she asked waiting.

"Later. I promise. Now get some sleep," he said dragging her onto his lap and kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to."

"You are so stubborn. You're tired and don't worry. She won't do anything until tomorrow afternoon. We're both save for now. You can sleep."

"Fine," she grumbled curing into his chest.

"You're so tiny yet so strong, how do you do it?" he asked amazed. The earthbender looked even smaller than normal in his lap.

"I'm the Blind Bandit, the strongest metalbending earthbeder out there. What do you expect? A tiny helpless little girl?"

"No, of course not. I'd be foolish to think you're helpless."

"Mhm," she mumbled as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Zuko," Toph whispered kissing him on the cheek two hours later. "It's time to wake up."

"Toph what's-"

"Sh…," she warned. "We're getting out of here.

"How?"

"Everyone's asleep. We'll get out the way you came in."

"You hurt though how are you going to climb up there?" he asked.

"I'm not. I'm going to earthbend us out of here and quick. Really quick."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to."

"Yeah, I have to. Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"The rocks are going going to make a lot of noise and the guards and you crackhead sister will come. Do you think you can block the attacks?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go. Hold on tight. Ready?"

"Go."

Toph made a platform of rock, just large enough from the two of them, shoo tout the hole in the ceiling of the cave. Sure enough, as soon as they got through the small hole, the three guards and fire princess came running after the speeding rock, throwing fire and lightening at the two.

Toph bended faster as Zuko blocked everything that came their way.

"How are we going to get out of here without them getting Aang?" Zuko yelled over the noise of the moving rock.

"I'm hoping that the noise from the rock slide I'm making right now will wake them up and they'll be alert and ready to fight, or have Appa ready so we can fly off and Sugar Queen can heal me."

"Let's hope on the last."

"About a minute 'til we find out."

"SOKKA! Get up!" Aang screamed, kicking the sleeping warrior while aribending their things onto Appa.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled.

"No now! It's Toph and she's moving fast, which means something is wrong. Can't you feel the ground moving?" he told him as Katara rolled up the sleeping bags.

"Toph?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah, lover boy, and Zuko too. Now let's go. Get on Appa. The guards are probably going to be chasing them be ready to fight if we have to. Katara get on!" Aang yelled.

It was another two minutes before Toph and Zuko came crashing into the campsite. Toph brought the boulder over to Appa, causing the beast to take a step backwards in fear.

"It's just Toph and Zuko, Appa, it's okay," Aang said steering the beast back over.

The two jumped quickly into the saddle just as Azula came through the trees followed by her guards.

"Yip, yip," Aang yelled.

Fire and lightening was being thrown at them as they ascended into the air, but Zuko and Aang managed to block the majority of them. They flew out of range with Appa only have a singe or two on his fur.

"Toph what happened?" Katara asked, panicking when she saw her shoulder.

"It's where Azula hit me," she told her, causing Sokka to hang his head shamefully.

"Let me see," she said rushing over and bending water onto the injury. The water glowed blue and seconds later the burn was gone, although you could still see a definite scar.

"Sorry. I left a scar. It's pretty big. I can try over the next couple of days to get rid of it, but there's no guarantee," Katara told her.

"No it's okay. I can't see it anyway. Thanks Katara," she told her.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, thankful that for once, Toph had called he by her name.

"Hey Sokka," she said sitting down next to him.

"Sorry for dis-" Sokka's apology was interrupted by Toph smacking him…hard in the arm.

"Guess I deserved that."

"That wasn't for distracting me. That was for being an idiot and thinking that it was your fault I got hurt, but thanks for caring," she said hugging him.

"Okay, too much caring," Zuko grumbled causing them all to laugh.

-

-

-

Ha! After try four, it's finally finished and guess what. I still hate it.

I have a new official least favorite letter in the alphabet… Drumroll please 'H'!

Oh well up next is one of my favorites… 'I'

Any guesses?

No…. Okay.

Lots of Love (aka L.O.L)

LiLaN

PS: Any hints at Zuko/Sokka are for the one and only lovely Tabby. Seriously though guys you should really love her because this story would not be so without her help with writer's block, hours on the phone of listening to these things before they get posted, and encouragement to actually FINISH a story, or series, ect. ect. ect. (cookie to whoever know what the three ect's are from. Hint: in the newer version Tom Felton plays a cute little English boy named Louis.

Please R&R you guys. You know happy they make me.


	9. I is for Iguana

Title: 'I' is for Iguana

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Type: AU

Summary: Toph gets a new pet and Zuko doesn't really like it. Okay, he's scared to DEATH of it.

Disclaimer: Nope sorry I don't own it.

Follow up to: Boxes. It takes place about three months later. The wedding is getting closer and the two have moved in together.

-

-

-

"Toph, I'm home!" Zuko called as he opened the door to his and his fiancé's new apartment.

"Hey Zuzu."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Zuzu'?" he asked kissing her.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you tough luck?" she asked kissing him again.

"How was work today?" Zuko asked hanging his coat in the closest.

"I got a day off and lately Zuko I was thinking we need somebody else around here. A smaller somebody else," she told him.

"Toph are you pregnant?" he asked happily.

"No, sorry. Not yet anyway."

"A dog?'

"No."

"Cat?"

"No, more like an…close your eyes," Toph told him.

"Toph, should I be scared?" he asked.

"No, close your eyes and take my hand," she told him.

"Okay," he obeyed.

It still shocked him, Toph was so much smaller than him, but she had him wrapped around his finger so tightly, he was helpless whenever she wanted something.

"So while you were at work, I got us a pet. His name is Greg," she said opening the door. "Open your eyes."

"Greg is an…an…," Zuko stuttered.

"An iguana!" Toph said happily.

"Toph we have to take him back."

"What? No! You should have seen him. His eyes were all puppy dog like," she said leaning down and petting the lizard.

"Toph, _you_ couldn't see his eyes. Can't we get a cat or even a poisonous snake?" he asked.

"But Zuko, I like Greg."

"Toph please anything else," Zuko told her.

"Why? Are you afraid of Greg?" she asked.

"No, of course not."

"Zuzu, you _are_ afraid of Greg," Toph laughed.

"Okay fine," he admitted as he watched the beast crawl across the floor.

"Fine, I'll take him back."

"Thank you," he said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Can we get a dog?" she asked.

"Okay but it has to be in between fifteen and a hundred pounds okay?

"What about a blue Australian Cattle Dog?"

"If that will make you happy, then sure," he told her with a smile. "Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but-" she grinned.

"But?" he asked nervously.

"You have to give Greg a goodbye kiss."

Zuko stared at him mouth agape.

"Come on Zuzu. It can't be that bad."

"Yes it could."

"Please…for me? I mean if you won't let me keep him."

"God the things I do for you," he sighed.

"Male of female dog?" she asked him.

"Female."

"Names?"

"You pick," he told her.

"I like Sammy, Jack, or Max."

"Those are all guy names though," Zuko said.

"I know. I like Max," she smiled.

"You're so weird," he laughed.

"You love me though."

"I do. I'm proving it by kissing an iguana," he said leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Uh-uh. No more kisses from me, until Greg gets his goodbye kiss," Toph said pulling away.

"I can't believe this," he said going over and kissing the iguana on the head. He shuddered, then went back oer to Toph.

"You kissed Greg," she laughed.

"Oh shut up," he laughed kissing her. "So are we going to go pick out Max tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll go cal work and love?" he aksed.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure that ting stays in there. If I wake up and he's in the bed, I swear I will throw him out the closest window. I don't care if we are on the top floor."

"Okay," she laughed, closing the door.

When she came back out in the living room, Zuko was on the phone with his work.

"Yeah we have a loss in the family," she heard him tell his boss.

-

-

-

Well, there it is, tell me what you think.

Sorry it took so long to post, I was on vacation in Alabama with a friend and their family. But now I'm back and starting school tomorrow.

Lots of Love for you guys! (I love the gals too but it's just so much easier to say guy. Okay yeah I'm going to shut up now…

Life is Like a Novel

Oh if you want a picture of an Austrailian Cattle Dog, go to this site. en./wiki/AustralianCattleDog


	10. J is for Jealousy

Title: 'J' is for Jealousy

Title: 'J' is for Jealousy

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Type: Avatar world

Summary: Zuko is a little jealous. But hey one must be selfish when it comes to the feelings of the heart, or how would one ever find their love?

Disclaimer: YES! Tabby from background Spikey tell the truth. Fine, No I don't. I'm going to my emo place now, so please read the story and leave me be.

-

-

-

"Sokka, stop it," Toph told the warrior with a stern, yet playful, glare.

For the past ten minutes he had been trying to kiss the girl's neck.

"Can you guys please get a tent or something?" Katara asked trying not to hurl from the sight.

"Please," Aang begged, as Zuko threw Sokka a glare.

"Fine, fine," Sokka said. "Come on Toph."

"No, I think I'll stay here thanks," she laughed.

"Please?" Sokka begged her with a wasted puppy dog face.

"No."

"Please, Toph?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Fine," she sighed, letting him lead her to one of the tents a little ways from the fire.

"What do you think they're doing?" Aang asked, when they heard a soft bang from inside the tent.

"Toph's too respectable to let it go any farther than kissing. That was probably just pushing Sokka off of her or hitting him in the head for trying to push her farther. As if he could," Katara laughed.

"What do you think Zuko?" the young Avatar asked.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. See you guys later," Zuko said before heading off to the woods.

"_Why was she with Sokka? He didn't respect her. Not at all. All he liked about her was the fact that she was a good make out partner, probably more than that if she would allow the pervert to take it that far. He was constantly trying, and nearly succeeding, in trying to swallow her tongue or suck her face off. _

"_I would be so much better for her. I understand her. I know that Toph is scared to death of water and the idiot threw her in. I know that she loves to 'watch' the sunset even though she couldn't see. She explained to _me_ that it was because she could feel the world changing from one to the other. _

"_Yes I am much better for her,"_ he though just as he was knocked down from a wave of rock racing through the forest.

"Toph?" he asked confused.

The rock stopped moving and Toph turned towards him. Toph's face was a pink color, like a blush, and her eyes looked watery, but none of the tears had fallen yet.

"Toph what's wrong?" he asked.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

Toph walked over to him and did something he though she would never do. She slowly wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist and buried her face in his thin shirt. Zuko soon felt wet spots soak through his shirt, and the girl's shoulders began to slightly rack with sobs.

"Toph, Sokka didn't do anything that…he didn't…he didn't do something you didn't want him to did he?" Zuko asked rubbing her back and her tears began to cease. _"I'll kill him if he touched her in any way with her consent. It would only take a second too, or I could burn him in all his pressure points and let him suffer to his death. _

"Of course not," she sniffled. "He's too afraid of me."

"Then what happened?"

"He found out," she told him.

"Huh? Toph, you're not making any sense," he told her confused.

"I like him I really do, but he found out that I like you, well…more," she said tilting her head down, so he couldn't see her face.

"Me?" he asked.

"Zuko you're such an idiot. Sokka figured it out. He figured out that I liked you so much that I think…I think I might actually love you okay?" she asked pulling away from him and going over to a tree about three feet away.

"_Toph is in love with…me?" _he thought going into a slight shock. _"Not Sokka, ME!" _Maybe Agni really was watching out for him.

She could feel his eyes on her but the silence was driving her insane. Finally, after about five minutes, she asked,

"Zuko will you please say something? I don't even care what, just something to know that you heard what I just said."

Zuko walked over to her, incapable of words. He crossed the small distance in two large strides and pulled her into his arms before turning her around and pressing his lips to hers. He finally leaned away, but Toph stood on the tips of her toes making the kiss last a second longer.

"I've been wanting to hear you say that for a week after I got her. Needless to say, I love you too, Toph," he said before hugging her tightly.

-

-

-

So there's 'J' Not as proud of this one as others, but I don't hate it as much of others either. A friend pointed out that I really don't appreciate my work enough, so I'm trying harder to do just that. It's HARD!!

Well tell me what you think, because feedback makes me fell even better about it. And I'm not just talking about the good reviews either, the criticism (critique anyway) make me feel good too.

Love you guys!

Life is Like a Novel

((Ha ha, I wish!!))


	11. K is for Kaleidoscope

Title: 'K' is for Kaleidoscope

Title: 'K' is for Kaleidoscope

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K

Type: AU

Summary: Little Toph and Zuko find something to pass the time away with.

Disclaimer: No, but if someone will give it to me, I'll love them forever.

-

-

-

Toph and Zuko were playing on the floor of three-year-old Toph's room.

"Come on Toph. Let's play trains," seven-year-old Zuko begged.

"No. Train's boring," she objected.

"Hide-and-seek?"

"Yeah, you count!" she shrieked, running off and hiding.

"Hey no fair," Zuko laughed but began counting anyway.

Even when he counted to thirty, he went off to find the toddler. He looked in the kitchen and living-room with no prevail. Then, moved on to Toph's parent's room, where he found Toph under the bed.

"You're turn to count. Do you remember how?" Zuko asked as he helped her out from underneath the bed by holding up the gold lace bedskirt.

"Nuh-uh," she said shaking her head.

"That's okay. We'll find something else to do, and I'll help you with your numbers later."

"You're the best big brother ever," she said hugging him. She was so short that she had to wrap her little arms around his leg to achieve the task.

"Toph you know I'm not really your brother right?" Zuko laughed.

"Me know. Me wish though," she told him.

"Come on Little Sis. Let's go find something else to do."

Zuko dug through the toy box and pulled out a silver cylinder.

"Cool," he said looking into it. "It's a kaleidoscope." He turned it to that the blue and yellow diamonds transformed into green and red circles. "Toph look at this," he said handing it to her.

Toph pressed the contraption to her eye, thinking that she would be able to 'see' it just like she saw all other things, but frowned when she saw nothing. "Not working," she complained.

"Huh?" Zuko asked smacking himself in the forehead. "Right, you're blind. You _wouldn't_ be able to see it like you see other things. So want a piggie back ride instead?" he offered.

"Yay!" she smiled happily.

"Up we go," he said carefully lifting her onto his back.

"Where to Princess Toph?" he asked.

"Swings," she commanded with a smile.

"You sure?" he asked remembering how she had fallen off the swings just days before.

"No fall right?" she asked.

"Of course not. I won't let you fall. Just wanted to make sure you were okay with it," he assured her, helping her into one of the swings.

"Wee!" Toph giggled as Zuko pushed her, taking extra caution to keep her from falling.

"Look at them," Ursa said looking at the window at her son and his best friend.

"One day they're going to fall deeply in love with each other," Poppy said from next to her friend.

"I always wanted my in-law to be my best friend," Ursa laughed.

-

-

-

So there was 'K'. Sorry it was so short, but tell me what you think.

'L' is for…I forgot. Any suggestions or ideas?

Love you guys (…and gals)

Life is Like a Novel


	12. L is for Leech

Title: 'L' is for Leeches

Title: 'L' is for Leeches

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Type: Avatar

Summary: "Don't let the vampires bite," he whispered.

Disclaimer: You love making me feel so down, don't you?

-

-

-

"Hey guys, let's stop here for the night," Sokka said indicating a flat space just big enough for the four of them and the animals.

"Okay," Aang and Zuko agreed.

"Let's start unloading Appa, then I'll cook dinner," Katara said.

"Snoozles, there any meat left?" Toph asked.

"You're as bad as Sokka when it comes to food," Aang said.

"No, she's worse," Zuko laughed.

"I'm hungry," she said helping Katara unload Appa's saddle.

"Don't worry Toph. We're all hungry," Katara assured her.

"Would you mind making the tents Toph?" Aang asked.

"Nope, stand back guys," she said before producing five decent sized tents and a miniature one for Momo.

The lemur ran over to his rock tent and laid down in it.

Katara cooked the food for the night and the group ate with little conversation before heading off to their tents for the night.

In the middle of the night, Toph awoke to the feeling of four things attached to her body, one on her right arm and the others on her right leg. She screamed when she realized the things were slowly drinking her blood.

Thirty seconds later, Aang, Katara, and Zuko came rushing into her tent.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"What's on my leg and arm?" she shrieked just as Sokka came in.

"They look like leeches," Aang told them.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Why are they sucking my blood?" Toph screamed.

"That's what they do," Aang informed her.

"How do we get them off?" Sokka asked.

"Heat," Aang said and everyone looked at Zuko.

"What, do I burn them off or something?" he asked.

"Well yeah."

"What if I burn her?" Zuko asked.

"Easy, don't," Sokka told him, receiving a glare from the firebender.

"Whey don't you do it Aang?"

"I don't care who does it just somebody get these freak vampire things off of me."

"Leech not vampire," Aang said.

"I don't care what they're called. GET. THEM. OFF!" she warned.

"Zuko," Aang said. "You might want to hurry before she kills us both."

"Fine," he grumbled, stopping the squirming Toph.

"You burn me, you die," she warned.

"I kind of figured that much," he said carefully applying the flame to the parasite on her arm.

"It smells funny," Sokka said as the fist leech fell to the ground.

"Sush Sokka," Katara told her brother as Zuko moved towards the ones on Toph's legs.

When Zuko was on the last one, Toph sneezed, causing him to miss the leech and graze her leg with the flame.

She cringed but brushed it off. It was just a graze, she told herself.

"Sorry, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, barely felt it," she lied and Zuko burned off the last one.

"Thanks Zuko," she told him.

"Don't mention it."

"You want me to heal that burn?" Katara asked.

"No thanks Sugar Queen. I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Okay well, goodnight then," she said before going to her own tent, followed by Sokka and Aang.

"I'm sorry about burning you," Zuko said still sitting out her tent.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault. I sneezed," she told him.

"Okay well, it's getting late and you're tired so I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you kidding? I just said that to get rid of Sugar Queen," she said with a laugh.

"Oh well, you want some company for a little bit?" he asked a little awkwardly.

"Um…sure," she said scooting over and bending the rock around them to make the tent bigger.

"Thanks," he said sitting down next to her.

"No problem. So, what's been up with you the last week?" she asked.

"Huh? Nothing," he told her.

"Don't lie, Zuko. I'm a human lie detector. Besides you've been acting really different this past week."

"Nothing really, I've just been thinking about Mei actually."

"Ah."

"I mean I really thought I still had feelings for her, but I don't know lately."

"Sugar Queen?" she asked.

"Oh," she blushed.

After about two minutes, Zuko went to leave the rock tent.

"Well, night," he muttered.

"Zuko wait," Toph said closing her blind eyes tightly in frustration. Why couldn't she just tell him that she felt the same way?

"Yeah?" he asked not turning around.

"I-" she sighed them got up and snaked her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "I like you, too Zuko," she whispered into his back.

Zuko smiled and spun around, giving the small earthbender a proper hug before asking,

"Why'd you wait so long to tell me?"

"I was embarrassed," she admitted with a blush.

"What about?" he asked.

"Age. What else? You're four years older than me Zuko."

"You're more mature than most kids your age."

"Exactly kid," she sighed.

"Look Toph I used the wrong word okay, or are you really that determined to get me to go away?"

"No! It's just-"

"Toph, I really don't care about age okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she finally smiled.

"Good," he said leaning over and kissing her.

"Zuko don't forget to go to your _own_ tent tonight," Katara called from the tent next to him.

"Opps," they both chuckled.

"Busted by Sugar Queen," Toph whispered.

"She's right and I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"Okay, night Zuko."

"Good night Toph," he said kissing her quickly before leaving.

He was shocked to see her following him.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to sleep in there for the rest of the night. I'm sleeping on Appa."

"You hate it up there."

"Not if he's on the ground. See you tomorrow," she said making a rock staircase to get on Appa's saddle.

"Don't let the vampires bite," he whispered.

"Ha ha. Go to sleep Zuko."

"Night Toph," he chuckled before going back to his tent.

-

-

-

I don't actually hate this one. SHOCK! I know right. Well tell me what you think and up next is 'M' for Max.

Anybody know who Max could be?

So much love to you all,

Life is Like a Novel

So I would like thank all of the following people for your reviews throughout the story so far:

- selby

- blz1990

- crazyzukofangirl1280

- liooness

- h2o girl

- A Silenced Angel

- ty-luko

- Arysd

- xNeglectedxRejectx

- wow

- DreamCatcher16

- Tler

- mlkoolc86

- Juria

- Juliz95

- win

- w.i.t.c.h fan in ut

- heartslol

And a very special thanks to **Tabby **from **Spike and Tabby**


	13. M is for Max

Title: 'M' is for Max

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Type: AU

Summary: "Why do I have a feeling there's _two _spoiled girls in the house now?" Zuko asked.

Disclaimer: **LiLaN: **yes yes I do own it

**Tabby: **No, Lil you don't.

**LiLaN: **yes I do.

**Tabby: **No, those are the pills talking.

**LiLaN: **What pills?

**Tabby: **The ones you're getting from the people in white coats.

**LiLaN:** Oh yeah….those ones. Yeah, it's the pills talking. Me no own.

Follow up to: Boxes and Iguana.

-

-

-

"Toph wake up," Zuko whispered in his fiancé's ear.

"No," she mumbled.

"Don't you want to go get Jack?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Her name's going to be Max."

"Oh, sorry. Well don't you want to go get Max?"

"Ten more minutes."

"Okay," he said rolling over to get out of bed. However, before his feet could touch the ground, Toph had rolled over and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get ready."

"No."

"Fine," he laughed, lying back down and pulling the smaller girl into his chest.

"Thank you," she mumbled already drifting back to the land of sleep.

He smiled and let her sleep for another fifteen minutes.

"We'll go tomorrow," she mumbled when he woke her for the second time.

"There is no way that modern day dragon is staying in this house for another day," Zuko objected.

"His name is Greg."

"Fine," he chuckled. "_Greg _is gone by noon."

"It's only nine in the morning. I have time to sleep. Come back later."

"You are not a morning person at all," he sighed.

"And you're too much of one. You get up early enough for both of us."

"Come on love. I'll make breakfast," he told her.

"Fine," Toph smiled sitting up.

Zuko laughed picking her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm carrying you."

"I can walk."

"I know."

"Are you going to feed me as well?" she asked.

"If you like."

"I think I can manage on my own."

"You think?"

"Yes," she said as Zuko set her down in one of the kitchen chairs.

Zuko swiftly kissed her before going to make them a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. (poor little piggy)

"I'm going to feed Greg," Toph said standing up and going over to the room where he was for the night.

"Don't get eaten by the monster," Zuko chuckled.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, that won't be funny," Toph said closing the door behind her.

Two hours later, the two were fed, showered, dressed, and Toph was holding Greg.

"Ready?" Zuko asked.

"Yep," Toph nodded.

"Turns out Greg here wasn't the perfect pet after all," Toph told the lady at the counter of the pet store.

"Husband doesn't like him?" the lady chuckled.

"Nope." Toph smiled at the use of the word 'husband'.

"Well do you two know what type of animal you're looking for?" she asked.

"Yes, an Australian Cattle Dog." Toph said hopefully.

"Alright well let me take this guy," she said taking the iguana from Toph's arms and taking him to the back.

She returned a moment later and walked out from behind the counter.

"Come this way," she told them.

"Wait you guys actually have one?" Toph asked.

"Yeah someone brought in a pregnant female a few months ago and she had the pups about two months ago, so they can leave the mother at any point now," the worker explained.

"Do you have any Blue Heelers left?" Zuko asked.

"Only one. It's a girl though, is that okay?"

"Perfect," Toph smiled.

The worker led them over to a large playpen looking contraption where there was an adult dog with six pups chasing each other around her. She climbed into the pen and all the pups rushed over to her.

"Hey guys," she said then picked up the smallest one and climbed back out.

She placed the puppy in Toph's arms and the dog immediately licked her cheek.

"Is she cute?" Toph asked.

"Adorable."

"So, what do you say Zuko? New addition to the family?" Toph asked.

"Yes, definitely," Zuko said petting the dog on the head.

They thanked the worker and then looked around the store for food; a collar, leash, shampoo, dog bowls, and a few chew toys and dog treats, before checking out.

"So is she a keeper, or will she be going back tomorrow too?" Toph asked when they got home. Her and Zuko were playing with Max in front of the fireplace.

"She says. She can even sleep at the bottom of the bed."

"She can't cuddle up in the middle?"

"If she's in the middle how am I supposed to sleep with you in my arms?" Zuko asked.

"Fine, she can sleep on the side," Toph said picking up the dog and hugging her.

The pup licked her nose before she ran out of her arms and pounced on one of the chew toys.

"Why do I have a feeling there's _two _spoiled girls in the house now?" Zuko asked.

"We could always go back and get Greg if you don't want to be the only guy."

"No I'm happy with my girls," he said pulling Toph on his lap. Seconds later, Max came running up and jumped into Toph's lap. She hugged the pup tightly as Zuko did the same to her.

"I love you Toph," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too Zuzu. You know, I was thinking."

"Hopefully that you'll stop calling me Zuzu," he asked even though he didn't really mind the nickname when Toph was the one calling him it.

"No, that maybe we could have another guy around here. Maybe one that could talk," she said turning her head so she could see his face.

"You're not thinking of getting a parrot were you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. More like a baby. The human kind."

"I would like that. I wouldn't mind a girl either," he smiled.

"Wait 'til after the wedding? I want to be able to fit in my dress."

He nodded his head before saying, "Okay. Come on let's get to bed."

"Okay," she said getting up and carrying Max into the bedroom. Zuko followed her with a smile.

-

-

-

Well, there we go. 'M' is done.

You know that whole Tuesdays and Thursdays posting thing. Yeah...forget it. I'm just kind of posting the next chapter when ever I have the next one typed. I just want to get it over with. I'm having a great time writing them and getting your feed back but I normally drop a story after three chapter so I'm amazed that I got this far and I don't want to lose the ambition by putting myself on a set schedule. Meaning, you might get a new chapter once a week or like three in one day. I know, I have no self discipline oh well...sue me. Actually please don't. Throw the tomatoes instead that costs less. puts on parca

So much love to you all,

Life is Like a Novel


	14. N is for Nap

Title: 'N' is for Nap

Title: 'N' is for Nap

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Type: Avatar

Summary: "You sleep like a talking log," Toph told him.

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar here are some things that would be different: (some would be enforced by friends)

-Toph would actually end up with someone in the end. cough**ZUKO**cough

-Yue wouldn't be dead.

-Suki would be.

-As would Katara.

-There would be not so slight hints of Zokka

-Katara would be dead (oh wait I already said that didn't I?)

-Sokka would wear his hair down more often or just all the time

-Toph and Zuko would have at least one kiss

-And MeiLee would be the second major pairing. (Toko being the first)

Now I ask you does it sound like I own Avatar: the Last Airbender? No I didn't think so.

This chapter is dedicated to Tabby. (you know who you are…and if not well then dang hon, do I really have to call the people in white coats AGAIN?)

-

-

-

When Toph got back to the camp one day after training on her own, she found Zuko lying next to the fire. His breathing indicated that he was asleep and his position made it seem as though he had fallen asleep watching the clouds. His hands were behind his head and his head was looking strait up instead of to the side like he normally slept. But no, Zuko wouldn't fall asleep watching the clouds. He was too much of well, Zuko.

"Hey Zuzu, wake up," she told him.

"There's bunny with a fluffy tail," he told her

"What?" she laughed.

"There's a fluffy tailed bunny," he said pointing up to the sky.

"I can't see the sky. Blind remember?" she said waving her hand in front of her face for effect.

"Oh yeah, sorry Toph, didn't know it was you."

"Didn't know it was m- wait are you sleep talking?" she asked. Toph waited a minute and checked his breathing. Yep, he was still asleep.

"Yeah," Zuko mumbled.

"Cool! Hm, this could be fun," she smirked. "So Zuzu, is it true that you and Sokka had a thing when you first got here?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"Wow!" she laughed, then continued, "Did you act on it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"We snuck off each night into the woods while everyone else was sleeping," he said, even in his sleep he let out a slight blush.

"Do you still have feelings for each other?" she asked.

"No," he responded truthfully.

"Oh, so do you have feelings for someone else at camp?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I like you Toph," he said more clearly, though it was still muffled by sleep.

"Okay, next question," she said taking a deep breath. Somewhere deep down she hoped that it wasn't just the sleep talking. "Do you like being a firebender?"

"No," Zuko said rolling over and facing the girl.

"Why not?"

"Firebenders destroy everything they touch."

Just then, Sokka, Aang, Suki, and Katara entered the camp. They had spent the majority of the day off in town looking for supplies. From the overflowing baskets in each of their arms, Toph assumed they had stocked up pretty good.

"Hey Toph, what are you doing?" she asked when she saw the earthbender sitting by the sleeping firebedner.

"Tying to wake up Sleepy Beaver," she replied.

"All you have to do is touch him behind one of his ears," Sokka said.

"How do _you_ know that?" Suki asked with a laugh.

"He told me one time when I couldn't wake him up," he said with a slight blush.

"Uh-huh," the girls laughed. Aang started at them, confused.

"Oh shut up, it's the truth," he grumbled as Toph flicked Zuko behind the left ear.

He snapped into an upright position, startled. "What's going on?" he asked, still dazed by sleep.

"You sleep like a talking log," Toph told him.

"I talked?" he asked.

"Yep."

"What'd I say?" he asked panicked.

"That you think firebenders can only bring destruction," she told him.

"That it?"

"Yeah," she lied.

"Why do you have something to hide?" Katara asked. Even after almost four months working together, she still didn't trust Zuko.

"Probably his secret crush on you," Suki laughed causing Katara and Zuko to blush. Even Toph's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink.

"I'm going to make dinner? Suki want to help?" Katara asked, clearly changing the subject.

"Yeah sure," she said still giggling.

"I'll go find some fruit," Aang offered.

"I'm going to go practice my boomerang," Sokka said before going off into the woods.

"Me and Toph will get fire wood," Zuko said pulling Toph in the opposite side of the woods.

"What else did I say in my sleep?" Zuko asked once everyone was they were far enough in.

"Well you mentioned your relationship with Snoozles," she said sitting down.

"Great. You know I don't really like the guy right?" he asked, clearly embarrassed, as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah you said that."

"Did I mention anything else?"

"Um…yeah one other thing, but I'm sure it was just the sleep talking."

"What'd I say?"

"Well you said you liked me."

"That wasn't the sleep talking," he said after a moment.

"It wasn't?" Toph asked, even more shocked then when he had said he liked her.

"I know you like Sokka, but I really do like you…a lot actually."

"You know I only liked him for like a week while you've been with us, right?" she asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I kind of started liking someone else."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's got a weird marking on his face but I've never _seen _it. There's a pretty significant age difference, and I've always thought he liked Sugar Queen," she told him.

"Oh you like Aang," he said sadly. It wasn't a question.

"Um, no."

"But the- wait you thought I liked Katara?" he asked her shocked.

"Well yeah."

"Ew," he shuddered without thinking.

"Well aren't you nice."

"Firebender," he said, leaning in but pulling back when Toph began talking again.

"So all firebenders are mean? I don't think so. Uncle Iroh is one of the nicest people I've meet before."

Zuko leaned in hoping she was done talking but pulled back when he realized Toph wasn't done.

"Azula on the other hand is a completely different story."

He leaned in once more but once again Toph wasn't done.

"I mean did Ozai brainwash her at birth or something? She's a complete-"

Zuko had finally had enough. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Toph's, cutting her off midsentence.  
"You talk entirely too much," Zuko told her when they pulled away.

"You're the one talking," she said kissing him again.

"I had to try to kiss you three times before I cut you off," he told her.

"Whoops."

"Yeah, whoops is right," he said pulling her into his lap.

"So now that I know you sleep talk, you'll never be able to keep anything from me. Hm...that should be interesting," she laughed.

"I could never keep anything from you in the first place," he told her.

"True," she laughed.

"Come on let's go get food. I smell soup."

"I'm not hungry, you go ahead," Toph told him.

Zuko pressed his hand against her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Checking to see if you have a fever."

"What?"

"You just turned down food, you must be ill."

"I'm not sick. I just don't want to go back because I'm blushing, I can feel it and I don't want them to think I'm weak," she explained.

"Toph, no one thinks you're weak and even if they did, you could pumble them to a pulp or incase them in an eternal tomb of rock with a single flick of your finger."

"True," she laughed. "Okay."

Zuko took her hand and lead her back to the camp. When they got there everyone was circled around the fire.

"Ha! Told you! You have to cook dinner for the rest of the week," Katara told Suki when they saw the two.

"Told you what?" Sokka asked then said, "Oh," when he looked at what they were.

"Did you guys not get firewood?" Aang asked, causing everyone to break out in laughter.

"What?' he asked.

"And I thought Sokka an idiot," Suki laughed.

"Hey!" Sokka shriked as Toph and Zuko sat down next to him.

"What? You are but I still love you," Suki said causing the warrior to blush and everyone else to laugh.

"I still don't get why you guys were laughing at me," Aang said as they ate.

"I'll tell you later," Katara told him.

-

-

-

So there is um…uh…ah yes Nap. So what'd you think?

So much love to you all!

LiLaN


	15. O is for Oddball

Title: 'O' is for Oddball

Title: 'O' is for Oddball

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Type: Avatar

Summary: "I think you're a loving, yet temperamental, animal helping, tea-man loving outcast, or oddball. They're kind of the same thing," she told him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pixies that live in my room, but they always insist sense I am the weaker being that they own me. I tried arguing once, but pixies don't like to be told they're wrong, and pixie dust doesn't taste so good when it's being shoved down your throat by a mob of angry pixies. So I'll let them keep thinking that they own me, in which case I own nothing at all.

-

-

-

Toph had always felt like the oddball in the group. She wasn't the 'normal' girl like Katara. She most definitely wasn't a peacemaker like Aang and the only thing she shared with Sokka was their love of meat.

Then Zuko came and he was the outcast. Toph had tried to make friend with the firebender, but he would always close himself off. None of the group knew anything about Zuko except what they had learned while he was chasing them.

"Hey Zuko," Toph said sitting down next to him about twenty days after he had joined them.

"Hello Toph," he replied not taking his eyes of the fire.

"So I have an idea," she said.

"Why don't you tell Sokka or Katara?"

"Because the idea wouldn't work if I told them. It'll only work with you."

"Um…okay, what's the idea?" he asked, slightly worried.

"We should play twenty questions."

"Why?" he asked blankly.

"Because you're going to be traveling with us and I know almost nothing about you except for the fact that you're nothing like Sugar Queen, Snoozles, or Twinkle Toes. You're an oddball, like me."

"Fine, but just until I start to get tired. I don't want to waste valuable sleeping time."

"Sure, so I guess I'll start. Who would you save first from a fire out of the group?" she asked.

"Well Aang can firebend so he's okay and Katara can waterbend so she's good. That leaves you and Sokka. Sokka's just an idiot so I'd probably save you," he told her then asked, "Would you rather share a tent with Sokka or Aang?"

"Snoozles. Twinkle Toes talks. Snoozles just snores. Why did you leave the firenation?"

"Fed up with the pain and hurting. Why'd you leave your family?" he asked adding another stick to the fire.

"I was tired of feeling and acting weak. Do you love your father or uncle more."

"Uncle," he replied not needing to think about it at all. "Would you go back home if you were given the chance?"

"No," she said honestly.

Toph created a wall of rock behind them and then leaned back against it. "Have you ever thought of what it would be like to be able to bend another element?"

"Yeah," he said leaning back as well. "Why don't you wear shoes?"

"I can't see," Toph told him. "I see with my feet and shoes make everything blurry. What's your favorite color?"

"Um. I really like orange. What's yours?"

"Well I can't really see them, but Sugar Queen says I wear green so I guess it would be that. What's orange look like?"

"Well, it's a mix between red and yellow," he said questioningly.

"That means absolutely nothing to me Sparky. You're going to have to explain better than that."

"Okay well, it's bright and happy and it's warm."

"And it's _your_ favorite color?" she asked.

"Well yeah," he laughed, seeing her point.

"Wow. Sugar Queen and Snoozles really had you wrong then. They said you're this angsty teen who's got evil boiling inside of him."

"Who do you think I am then?" he asked.

"Well, I think you're a kickass firebender, who has a small temper problem. I know you like animals even if it doesn't seem like it, but I've seen the way you interact with Appa and Momo. I think you'll stay with us until the very end even if we are fighting your dad and sister and you care deeply for your uncle. But I think what's more important is what _you_ think," she told him.

"I think you're entirely too observant for a thirteen year old, much less a blind one."  
"I am. Besides, have the time blind people can see better than people with sight, and you know what I meant. Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm…still figuring that out, but you helped," he said hugging her.

Toph's spine straitened and she tensed up. "Um…people don't normally…hug me," she told him.

"Oh sorry," he said pulling away.

"No, it's okay. I'm just not used to it," she explained. "It was actually kind of nice," she added with a slight blush.

Zuko noticed but decided it would be best if he didn't' mention it.

"Hey Toph I have a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but-"

"Yes me doing something I don't want to. The thought," she interrupted him with a laugh.

"Good point, but you know how Aang and Katara are kind of together? Well it seems like Sokka is sneaking off somewhere. Is he sneaking off with you?"

Toph couldn't help but break out in laughter at his question. "Is he sneaking off with me? No, he's sneaking off to write poetry in the forest," she said in between chuckles. "It's a secret hobby of his."

"Sokka and…poetry?" he asked speculatively.

"Yeah, haikus. He's actually pretty good at it too," Toph admitted.

"Wow," Zuko said shocked.

"So why'd you want to know?" she asked.

"Just wondering."

"You're a bad liar."

"It's too soon," he said more to himself than to the small earthbender.

"Well if you're trying to confuse me, you're doing a pretty good job at it."

"I think I like you Toph but even though I've been traveling for you guys for almost a month, I barley know anything about you. So it seems like it was too soon to tell you," he said looking into the flames of the fire.

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked after a moment.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Blind Bandit. I tend to lock my feelings up unless it's anger. I have no problem showing that to people, and most the time I try to turn other emotions into anger, and I'm amazed that I'm even telling you this willingly. I don't feel like I fit in with the others but I'm glad to help Aang, even if it does make me feel out of the place," she told him.

"You forgot the fact that you're really smart, strong, and believe it or not, you're just if not more caring than Sugar- I mean Katara," he told her.

"The name sticks doesn't it?" she chuckled.

"Yeah."

"You really think I'm as caring as Sugar Queen," she asked confused. Maybe he wasn't as smart as she thought he was.

"Yeah, but in different ways. Katara is caring in that annoying mother way, whereas you always looking out for everyone else's backs."

"You know Zuko, I think I might like you too," she said after a moment of silence.

Zuko smiled and took her hand in his.

"So what's your favorite type of food?" he asked her.

"Um…meat," she smiled.

"The firenation eats a lot of meat," he commented before asking her favorite member."

"Momo."

"Well thanks," he grumbled.

"Tough luck, Zuzu," she chuckled.

The two spent the rest of the night talking about random things until Toph finally fell asleep, her head in Zuko's lap.

The firebender smiled down at her and pulled her into his arms so she wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night, before leaning back against the rock wall and falling asleep himself.

-

-

-

Well there's letter 'O'

Sorry it took so long to update. I decided I would take a college course while I'm still a sophomore and dang it's hard work. I spent like four hours on one assignment the other night and it wasn't even an essay.

So I blame AP Euro for my lack of updates.

So much love and please REVIEW!

Life is Like a Novel


	16. P is for Persistent

Toph was walking through the forest when she heard voices

Title: 'P' is for Persistent

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Type: Avatar

Summary: "You can't have her," Katara said.

Disclaimer: I own four Patty Griffin CD's but not Avatar or the characters.

-

-

-

Toph was walking through the forest when she heard voices. She stopped and leaned against one of the trees, listening.

"You can't have her," Katara said.

"I know," Zuko replied.

"She's too young."

"I know."

"She's got Aang."

"I know Katara," he whispered harshly.

"I know you do Zuko it's just you're so persistent. I can see how much you like her. That's an understatement. You're in love with her."

"And what's wrong with that?" Zuko asked.

Toph let out a small gasp. Zuko loved her? No, that wasn't possible. Sure she loved him, but the other way around?

"I already told you. She's too young and she's taken."

"I could tell you the same thing about Aang," Zuko told her. He had had enough of her pestering.

"I don't love Aang," Katara protested.

"Yes you do."

"You know what. I have to get dinner started," she said standing up and walking off.

Toph waited a moment before walking towards him and sitting down next to him.

"Hey Sparky," she told him.

"Still calling me that, Rocky?" he asked.

"You're right it doesn't work does it? Well let's see. Hothead could work though."

"What about Zuko?"

"Or Zuzu."

"No," he said blankly.

"So what were you and Sugar Queen talking about?" Toph asked.

"Oh, um, the plan to stop my father," he stuttered.

"Why do you even try to lie to me?"

"I don't know."

"Besides, I heard the conversation."

"How much of it," he asked looking up at her.

"Enough to know that Sugar Queen's not right."

"About what?"

"She wasn't right when she said that you couldn't have me. Me and Aang aren't right for each other."

"Toph you're too young. It wouldn't be right," Zuko sighed.

"Nobles marry their daughters off to thirty year old men everyday."

"That's not the same," he told her.

"How?"

"It just isn't okay."

"Fine," she sighed standing up and beginning to walk back the way she came.

"Wait Toph."

"What's the point?"

"Are you sure you don't care that I'm four years older?" he asked.

"Not if you don't care that I'm four younger," she smiled.

"I know I should, but I don't."

"Good. So now that neither one of us cares about the age difference, should I go tell Twinkle Toes that Sugar Queen's looking for him, or should we let them figure it out on their own."  
"I think you better go tell him. Wouldn't want him getting mad and going into the Avatar State because I'm kissing his girlfriend."

"And who said you'd be doing that?"

"I did," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"And I say you don't," Toph said just as their lips were about to touch.

"I'm confused," he said standing strait.

"I'm not going to cheat on Aang," she told him. "Let me go explain and tell him that Sugar Queen has feelings for him first."

"You really are a good girl deep down. Who'd of thought?"

"I'll be back," Toph said as she walked off.

"Just when I thought I was beginning to understand her," he chuckled sitting back down

"Aang, we need to talk."

"Uh-oh. Isn't that what Suki said right before she broke up with Sokka," he said walking over to her.

"Let's face it Aang, we aren't right for each other. Besides, you like Sugar Queen, don't you?"

"Almost as much as you love Zuko."

"You knew?" she asked surprised.

"Sokka knew," he laughed.

"Wow, and I thought I was hiding it."

"Nope. Hey you wouldn't know where Katara is would you?" he asked.

"I'm guessing she on the beach. Hurry up though, her practice time ends in about ten minutes."

"Practice time?"

"Am I really the only one that noticed that she's goes off to practice for forty-five minutes everyday?"

"Guess so."

"Hurry up and get going," she said shooing him.

Aang ran off towards the beach and Toph walked back to where she left Zuko.

"So are you and Aang over?" Zuko asked when she sat down next to him.

"I would hope so, considering the fact that I'm pretty sure he's confessing his feelings to Sugar Queen right about now."

"Good," he said before leaning down and kissing her.

"Now what if I were heartbroken over the fact that he liked someone more than me?" she asked.

"Then I would kiss you again and again until you forgot about him and though only about me."

"Well too bad I don't feel that way then huh?" she laughed.

"Yeah too bad," he said kissing her again.

-

-

-

So there is 'P' up next 'Q' for Quarters. Oh what evil scheme could I have up my sleeve now? Any ideas?

Clue: Most people use pennies instead, it's safer.

Love y'all

Life is Like a Novel.


	17. Q is for Quarters

Title: 'Q is for Quarters

Title: 'Q is for Quarters

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Type: AU (with bending)

Summary:

Disclaimer: Nope not yet. Didn't I assign one of you guys to get it for me?

Follow up to: Academy

-

-

-

"Hey Toph who are you riding with?" Katara asked.

"Who do you think?" Toph asked.

It had been two weeks sense Toph and Zuko had gotten back together and she had rode with him ever day after.

"True. Hey anybody have a quarter?" she asked seeing the oddly placed gum machine on the side of the parking lot. The year before a senior had placed it there as a joke and the school let it stay, once it was such a big hit. Quarters started to add up when there were fifty students buying gum everyday.

"Yeah, here," Sokka said throwing his sister the coin. However the waterbender missed and the quarter went soaring past her head and hit Zuko's car.

Aang, Yue, and Katara winced as Zuko glared at the young man.

"Did that just happen how I think it happened?" Toph asked.

"Depends on what you think happened. If you tink that Sokka threw a quarter that Katara missed and then the said quarter hit Zuko's fire engine red mustang then yes, you would be correct," Aang told her.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry," Sokka said taking a step back as Zuko took two forward.

"Yeah Prince Zuko, it was an accident," Princess Yue said kindly.

"You hit my car!" Zuko snarled, reaching into his pocket.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Katara asked worried, as Toph grinned.

Zuko took a quarter out of his pocket and threw it at the warrior, causing his wide-eyed expression to break out in laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Aang, Toph, and Zuko said.

"Hilarious," Katara agreed."

"What about you Yue? Do you think it was funny?" he asked turning to his girlfriend.

"Well…um, yes. You're expression was pretty funny," she said with a giggle.

"Oh it was, was it? Well then," he laughed bending down and picking up the quarter which he threw at Aang.

It bounced of the Avatar's head and hit Katara in the arm.

"Ow," Aang laughed.

"Quarter war!" Toph said grabbing Zuko's hand and pulling him behind the dumpster.

"Couples are a team!" Katara laughed pulling Aang behind the one of the pillars of the school.

"Bring it!" Sokka yelled, pulling Yue behind his jeep.

"You do know they could damage the car right?" Yue told him.

"Nah, this thing's built like a tank. Katara hit it with a metal bat and it didn't even dent it at all," he assured her, as a quarter came flying at them from behind the dumpster.

Sokka pulled her behind him quickly and leaned back just in time.

"Aw…I missed," Toph whined as her and Zuko dodged three quarters being pelted at them by a wave of air.

"Hey no bending!" she yelled.

"Aw," Aang complained, then yelled 'ow' as another quarter hit his head.

"Yes!" Toph smiled.

"Good shot," Zuko said giving her a high five.

Toph ducked behind the dumpster and pulled Zuko with her.

"I have an idea," she told him.

They heard the 'pings' of the change hitting random things and sometimes an 'ow!' quickly followed by a 'yes!'.

"What's that?" he asked.

"We make this game more interesting."

"I'm listening."

"One who hits more people wins."

"The prize?" he asked.

"The other has to do whatever the winner wants for a day."

"Deal," Zuko agreed.

"Deal, that's one point for me."

"Hurry up. Pretty soon they'll run out of quarters," Zuko told her.

As if on cue, they heard Sokka whine, 'No more quarters' then the jeep door open and close a moment later.

"He got more change," Zuko said peeking out from their hiding spot, just as a penny hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey Sokka no fair that's a penny!" he yelled.

"All change is in and that wasn't me. That was Ice Princess over here," Sokka said, clearly proud of his girlfriend.

"Wow! Way to go Yue- Hey who hit me?" Katara yelled.

"That would be me oh dear sweet sister of mine." Sokka laughed then yelled 'ow' as Zuko hit him.

The change war continued for another half hour until they had lost our their change.

"So who won?" Sokka asked.

"Not us," Aang grumbled rubbing his head.

"I think it was Toph and Zuko," Katara said.

"I'd have to say I agree with you Sugar Queen," Toph laughed.

"Come on Sokka. I need to get home," Yue said looking at her watch.

"Crap. Us too Aang. Movie starts in twenty minutes," Katara told him.

The group said their goodbyes then made their way to their cars.

Zuko carefully inspected his care and smiled when he confirmed there was no damage on it.

"So you won. What are you going to make me do?" Toph asked once they were in the car.

"I'm going to bring you a nice dress on Friday to wear on Saturday and then take you to the palace and let you meet Mother and we'll feed the turtle ducks and then eat dinner with the royal family.

He had been trying to convince her to come to the palace since before the incident with Mei, but she had always denied.

"Okay," she agreed.

"You aren't going to object?" he asked amazed.

"No, I want to see the turtle ducks," she told him.

"You've got a bruise on your shoulder," he said when he saw the quarter size bruise forming under the strap of her tank-top.

"Hm…I don't normally bruise. Oh well. It'll be gone in a day or two. So are we going to sit here all night or can we go get food?" she asked.

"Tacobell okay for today?" he asked.

"Fine by me," she laughed remembering how for a whole week when they got back together Katara refused to call them by their names but by 'Toko' instead.

-

-

-

So there is 'Q', and yes I did have to mention the 'Toko' thing. Please review.

Oh and I posted a poll involving this 'series', if you may. So be sure to go check it out and vote! :)

Love you guys!

Life is Like a Novel

or

SPiKE

(whichever you prefer)


	18. R is for Regrets

Title: 'R' is for Regrets

Genre: Romance

Rating:T

Type: Avatar

Summary:

Disclaimer: Nope not yet. Didn't I assign one of you guys to get it for me?

-

-

-

"Uncle!" Toph called from down the hall.

"Lady Toph," he said shocked. "You're supposed to be in Ba Sing Se."

"I know but I have something to tell Zuko. I didn't want to tell him in a letter," she smirked.

Iroh's eyes drifted down to her stomach where there was a very evident bump.

"He'll be delighted my Lady."

"Uncle how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that," Toph asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry my niece. You should hurry before Lord Zuko goes to his meeting. He's in his bedchamber getting ready now," he informed her.

"Thanks Uncle," she said hugging him before running off to the Fire Lord's chamber.

She slowed when she was about a foot from the room. Was there someone else on his room? She stopped for a moment and concentrated. Yes, there was, she realized it was Mei and she was kissing Zuko on the bed and from what she could 'see', he was kissing her back. Anger surged through her.

She went into an earthbending position hoping to flip the bed, and its occupents, onto the floor, but stopped when she remember the Healer's warning not to bend.

She settle for throwing open the door.

"Toph!" Zuko yelled jumping off of Mei.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

"Thanks Zuko," she said turning and leaving.

Zuko jumped off the bed and chased after her, after muttering a string of curse words.

"Toph wait!" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. He gasped when he small her stomach. He was trying to hard to understand the expression on her face in the doorway to notice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, placing his hands on her stomach.

"I didn't want to tell you in a letter. So I came home early to tell you, or did you just think I was gone for good? Because from where I was standing, that's what it looked like," she said as the tears finally fell.

"Oh Toph please don't cry love," he said wiping her tears.

"Don't touch me and _don't _call me 'love' not after what you just did," she said pulling away.

"Toph I'm sorry. So _so _sorry," Zuko told her.

"Save it- ow," she said clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked truly concerned.

"Fine, just kicked is all. I should go," she said with a weak smile

"Toph, please wait."

"Why so you can do it again? No, tell the Fire Nation you'll have a new Fire Lady on the throne. Luckily none of the people knew about this one, so you won't have to explain this little one to your people. Bye Zuko," she said leaving.

Zuko stared after her. He knew he should chase after her, but he was frozen to the spot. With Toph, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Toph was his entire life and he ruined it and she was pregnant.

"Zuko?" Mei said coming out of the bedroom, her robes slipping off her shoulder.

"I don't ever want to see you in this palace or near me, my wife, or my kid again. That's an order from your Fire Lord," he growled.

"Whatever," she said, masking all emotion as she walked away.

"I need to talk to Uncle," he mumbled after a moment or two of just standing there. He took off at a sprint in the right direction.

He heard talking behind his uncle's door. He winced when he heard Toph's voice.

"How could he Uncle? He know I love him right? Wait- does he not love me anymore?" she gasped.

'_How could she think that?_' he thought. '_Oh yeah, because you were dumb enough to make out with Mei when you had the most perfect girl in the world. Man, Zuko you're an idiot,_' a voice in his head told him.

"Of course he does dear. It's just my nephew, _your husband_, is only humans. Humans make mistakes. If I recall you were in the same situation awhile ago with the young water tribe warrior."

"But Uncle, we weren't even engaged," Toph told him.

"Does that really matter?" he asked.

Toph thought for a moment, "No, I guess it doesn't."

"I know you're upset with Zuko and what he did is by no means right, but dear one, he cares so much for you. He couldn't love you more if he tried. You should forgive him just as he forgave you when you had your little incident with Sokka."

Toph nodded her head. "You're right Uncle. Thanks for the tea and your advice. They're both the best in the Fire Nation." Toph hugged her Uncle-in-law before calling,

"Okay Zuzu, you can come on in now. I know you're out there."

"So am I forgiven?" he asked as he entered.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't ever want to catch you kissing anyone ever again," she warned as he walked over to her.

"Deal," he laughed hugging her tightly, being careful not to harm the small, unborn child.

Zuko slid his hand down to Toph's stomach just as she gasped due to another kick.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, little one just wants to get out," she assured him.

"How much longer?"

"The healers in Ba Sing Se think by the next full moon."

"Toph, love, why didn't you come tell me sooner?" he asked.

"I couldn't. Mother wouldn't let me out of her sight. Dad finally dragged her off to a military meeting in the Northern Water Tribe, so I could have a chance to get out of there. Dad said that he'll tell her everything on the way, so she won't freak out."

"You're pregnant," he asked happily.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"I'm going to be a dad," Zuko beamed.

"It was a shock to me too. They say that I passed out and considering the fact that I can't remember them telling me the first time, I'm pretty sure they're correct."

"Wow, I can't believe we're starting our family already," he said lifting her up and spinning her around.

He was shocked that she was still so light. She couldn't have put on more than twenty-five pounds. Was that healthy for that baby, he wondered.

"Zuko!" Toph yelled bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked stopping.

"Please don't spin me," she said looking like she was about to get sick.

"Oh sorry," he said letting her down.

"Don't worry, just please stop the room from spinning," she said grabbing his arm for support.

"Fire Lord Zuko, dinner is prepared," a guard said coming up to him and Toph. His eyes got wide when he saw the condition of his fire lady.

"Thank you we'll be right there," he said dismissing him.

"So how's your appetite since this little one," he asked patting her stomach yet again.

"Bigger than before," she told him.

"Then it's a good thing you've got a husband that can bring you any one of those crazy cravings pregnant women supposedly get."

"Mine are pretty crazy," she said as they started walking towards the Dinning Hall.

"Try me."

"Strawberries, Raspberries, and blueberries."

"I'm pretty sure we have some growing in the gardens. I think there are even blackberries too."

"You want to know something even crazier?"

"What?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"I haven't been able to eat any type of meat. It makes me sick."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my wife?" he asked stopping.

Toph laughed. "So what about names?"

"Um…for a girl, I like Ai," Zuko said after a moment of thinking.

"Ai means love, I liked it. What about a boy?"

"Zhin…or maybe Ryuu."

"Perfect," she said thinking of their meanings. (If you're wondering, Zhin means 'treasure' and Ryuu means 'a dragon')

"Perfect? Which one?"

"Sometimes I think there might be two," she told him.

"Can the healers not tell?" he asked.

Toph shook her head. "No."

"Think we can handle twins?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I really think we can," she said standing up on the tip of her toes to kiss him, before going into the Grand Hall.

-

-

-

So there's 'R' for Regrets. Wondering why Toph forgave him so easily? 1) love 2) she did the same thing to Sokka and most importantly 3) her crazy pregnant hormones.

Love

Life is Like a Novel


	19. S is for Swimming

I awoke to the sound of someone coming towards my tent

Title: 'S' is for Swimming

Genre: Friendship/slight romance if you squint.

Rating: K

Type: Avatar

Summary: "Do you think you could teach me to um…well, swim?" Toph stuttered.

Disclaimer: Nope

Author's Note: Sorry, I posted then took it down. I realized it wasn't finished. I know, I'm such a smartie. I blame it on the Claritin though, it messes with my mind, but it's the only think that works.

-

-

-

I awoke to the sound of someone coming towards my tent. I readied myself to attack, and released a fire ball before I realized who it was.

I cursed under my breath when I recognized the young earth benders voice.

"YOU BURNED MY FEET!!" Toph screamed.

I could hear the Avatar and the two water tribe members running towards us and I cursed again.

"What happened?" the warrior boy asked coming into view.

"He burned me," she said from her spot on the ground.

"I told you he was a traitor," Sokka said to the rest of them.

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose," the Avatar said, the calmer of the three.

"It was. I heard someone coming and I attacked. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked, not wanting to start anything.

"NO! I can't see a thing!" she shouted.

"What?" Katara asked dumbly.

"I can't see anything Sugar Queen. I see with my feet."

"Katara do you think you can heal her?" Aang asked.

"Maybe," she said.

The waterbender pulled a small amount of water out of her pouch and bended it until it was blue. Then she placed it on the young girl's feet.

"Can you see now?" Sokka asked, once the Avatar helped her stand up.

"A little," Toph replied glumly.

I could tell that as soon as she was capable of it, she was going to kill me. Why hadn't I just waited a minute to check and see who it was before I threw the stupid attack?

"I might be able to heal her but I'm going to need herbs. I would normally use just water. But I think I remember one of Gran-Gran's remedies that would work much better and a lot quicker too. We really don't need to be one member short, in case the fire nation finds us and attacks," Katara told them.

"So where can we get the herbs?" Sokka asked her as he glared at me.

"We can get some of them in town. Sokka you can get those. I'll give you a list and then me and Aang can look in the forest for the rest of them."

"That means that Hothead would have to stay here with me," Toph groaned, just as Sokka helped her sit over on one of the large rocks around the fire.

"Yes. Doing whatever you say," Katara growled, glaring at me.

"What?!" I asked outraged.

"As in acting as Toph's personal _slave_ until she heals completely and when I say heal I mean until she gets her bending back. Understand?" she asked.

"Completely," I growled. Oh they were loving this way too much.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," Katara chuckled.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Sokka growled.

"Yes. Well. No one cares about what you think," I heard the young waterbender girl mutter as they walked off.

"I've noticed," he grumbled.

I stared at the young blind girl, waiting for her to command me to do some unreasonable task.

"So what are you going to command me to do?" I asked once the silence became too much for me.

"I wasn't going to make you do anything. I can understand why you attacked me. You've ran away from your home. I did the same thing and after I ran away from home. I was always afraid that they were going to come and get me and take me back. With you it's even worse because they'll probably end up killing you," Toph told me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"But," Toph interrupted. "Now that you mention it, why don't we play a game?"

"I'm a little too old for games," I replied.

"First of all, no one's too old to play a game. Second, it's not that type of game. I was thinking twenty questions. If you're going to start traveling and living with us, then I want to know who you are. And I'm not talking about all the horrible things that Sugar Queen and Snoozles have told me about your past."

"Um. Okay," I said sitting down in front of her.

As I studied her, I realized that although her foggy eyes could technically see nothing, they seemed as though they looked right into my soul.

"So why did you run away from home and decide to join our group?" she asked.

"I'm tired of being part of all the pain and suffering that the fire nation causes," I told her. The same thing I told the Avatar.

"Why now?"

"In the fire nation children are taught from birth that the fire nation holds amazing greatness and glory. We were taught that the fire nation expanded and conquered the other nations because we were sharing our greatness with them. What we weren't taught was that we are were really just killing the other nations' people. The wife and children weren't even spared. I guess I've just had enough of it. I want to make up for all the wrong that I've done, and I think the only way to do that is to join you guys," I explained to her.

"Hm," she mumbled, as she seemed to consider my answer.

"You should tell the others that," she said after a moment.

"They wouldn't believe me. Aang maybe, but not the others," I said shaking my head.

"You'd be surprised to know that Sugar Queen might actually, and well Snoozles is just thick headed. He'll get used to you sooner or later."

"Toph, how old are you?" I blurted without thinking.

"What?" she asked. I couldn't blame her that was really random.

"You seem to understand a lot more than the average twelve year old," I told her.

"I don't see the appearances of things so I'm able to focus more on the personalities of people instead of their looks. And I'm thirteen," she replied as one side of her mouth twitched up a bit, as if displaying a small smile.

"So how did you come to join up with the Avatar?" I asked her.

"Last year I ran away from home too. My parents couldn't grasp the fact that even though I'm blind, I'm able to take care of myself. Even after they found out that I was the Blind Bandit, they still thought that I was a fragile little girl that couldn't take care of herself. Twinkle Toes offered for me to come with them, so I did," she explained.

"So have your parents met you?" I asked through a slight laughter. Even I knew that Toph was the farthest thing from fragile. I've fought against her and was shocked to realize that she was able to kick my butt on even my best day.

"The thing is I had to act that way at home though. That's why I started the whole Blind Bandit thing. It was a way for me to be the real me. The me that my parents didn't accept and probably will never be able to."

I saw a tear roll down her cheek, but pretended not to notice. I didn't think that there was anything that could make the young earthbender cry.

Another silence followed only this one much more awkward.

"So how much longer do you think it'll be until they get back?" Toph asked breaking the silence.

I shrugged my shoulders only to realize that she couldn't see the gesture. She must have felt me move though because she groaned.

"They need to hurry up because I'm starting to get hungry and Snoozles took all the meat with him."

"Do you like fish?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Then let's go fishing. There's a small river about ten minutes north," I told her.

"And I'm getting there how?" she asked.

I thought for a moment and then moved so that my back was facing her and scooted closer to her.

"Get on," I told her.

"No way," she said shaking her head.

"I'm not going to drop you," I said unable to hold in a small chuckle.

"You drop me and the second I can earthbend again, I will murder you."

"Deal," I said, helping her onto my back.

I stood up.

"Good?" I asked.

"You're warm," she muttered.

I looked back and noticed that she was blushing slightly.

"Firebender," I stated. She smiled.

"You know, you're a lot lighter than I thought you'd be," I told her as we left the camp site.

"Was that your attempt at a compliment?" she asked.

"I mean that I thought you would weigh more because you're an earthbender. Firebenders' body temperatures are normally higher than most people's, so I figured that an earthbender would weigh more." I struggled to describe that I wasn't insulting her.

Five minutes later we were sitting in front of the small river that flowed through the forest. I removed my shoes and shirt and rolling up my pants.

"So how hungry are you?" I asked.

"Hungry enough to eat a flying bison," she replied.

"Two fish enough?"

"Yeah."

I caught five fish in record time and cooked in over a small fire that I made.

"Sorry they're plain. No herbs to make them taste better," I told her, handing her two fish on a stick.

"It's actually pretty good," Toph said after taking a bite.

"Thanks," I replied, and silence settled over as we finished their food.

"Hey Zuko?" Toph asked once they had finished the fish.

"Do you want another one?" I asked.

"No. I was wondering. Could you do me a favor?"

"I'm your slave until you heal," I laughed.

"Do you think you could teach me to um…well, swim?" Toph stuttered.

"Um. Sure. Have you not ever learned before?" I asked.

"Nobody ever thought that I should. Being blind and everything."

"I actually keep forgetting about that. You don't seem blind most the time," I told her.

"That's normally the only thing that people notice about me."

"The others don't seem to notice it as much. Well everyone except Sokka, but Sokka's and idiot," I told her, causing the young earthbender to chuckle slightly.

"So what do you say? Read to learn to swim?"

"Yep," she said confidently, even if her eyes showed that she was a little more than nervous.

"You might wand to take off your over clothes so they won't get wet," I told her.

"Oh okay," she said striping down to her undergarments. I really hoped she couldn't sense my blush in any of her secret blind seeing ways.

"You sure you don't want to wait until you can actually see?" I asked leading her to the edge of the water.

"Positive," she said touching her foot in the water and jumping a little.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah."

I warmed the water around us as I led her farther into the water. I stopped when I was about waist deep. Toph was into her upper torso.

"Okay now lean back," I instructed her.

"What?" she shrieked. "I'll fall."

"Don't worry, I'll hold you up. We're going to try floating first," I told her.

"Okay," she said falling backwards.

As promised, I caught her. I held her up by her back and told her to just barley kick her feet. She did so and I removed my hands, letting her try on her own.

"Good job. You're doing great Toph!" I encouraged her and she really was.

"I like floating," she said. "It's relaxing."

"Yeah, it is," I said watching her closely to make sure she didn't go under.

"Now do you want to try actually swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah, do I just stand up or will I go under?"

"You can just stand. You can touch here," I told her. I placed my hands behind her just in case she slipped.

"Okay so instead of balancing on your back, you're going to do the same thing on your stomach you just have to keep your head above water. Okay?" I asked her.

"Got it," she said floating on her stomach.

When I placed my hands on her stomach she blushed a little and my heart skipped a beat.

"Now you have to kick your feet harder and move your arms too," I said moving her arms in the correct motion.

"I'm doing it Zuko! I'm swimming!" she smiled elated. For the first time since I had joined the 'Gaang', Toph was acting like a kid, and I couldn't help but smile at her delight.

"Good job Toph! You're doing great! Remember to keep your head up," I told her.

"Where are you?" she asked, her voice a little panicky.

"Over here, just follow my voice," I told her from about four feet to her left.

"Keep talking," she said swimming in my direction.

"So d you think they're back yet?" I asked as she swam closer.

"I have no idea," Toph said as she reached me. She reached out to take my arm to help her balance and I pulled away without thinking.

I reached out to catch her just as she went completely under.

"Thanks," she coughed.

"Sorry," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go back," I told her.

"No Zuko, really, I'm fine," she objected.

"The others should be back soon though," I told her. I couldn't have that happen again today, not ever. During the split second she was in danger, my heart dropped down to my stomach, not a pleasant feeling.

"Okay, which way out?"

"This way," I said taking her hand and helping her out, I blushed yet again. What was wrong with me today?

"Sokka better not have eaten all the meat," she said as I carried her back.

"I'm sure he left some."

"It's Sokka."

"Good point. There's probably not even a crumb left," I laughed, then smiled when I heard her laugh as well.

"Hey Hothead what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're not normally so…happy."

"I'm not that happy," I protested.

"You seem happy and you're laughing," she said as we neared the camp.

"Not to mention the fact that I can tell when you're lying," she smiled as I set her down.

"Okay, I might be a little happy," I said sitting down next to her.

"Why's that?"

"It feels good to have a day of not having to worry about my sister being around the corner, trying to kill me," I said.

"You really don't have to worry about that. The Fire Nation hasn't caught us yet."

"I'm pretty sure if anybody had to be left behind, it'd be me."

"I don't know, my votes for Sugar Queen. I could definitely do without her around. The only thing Aang's got going for him is the whole Avatar thing," she said causing me to chuckle.

"See more laughter," she smiled.

"Guys we're back!" Katara called coming into the camp.

"Did Sokka eat all the meat? Please say he didn't," Toph said perking up.

"Don't worry we saved a little for you," Katara laughed.

"Sadly," Sokka complained.

"Did you find all the herbs?" I asked.

"Yep. I just have to mix it correctly."

"Hold on, you're saying that Snoozles managed to find everything without messing it up?" Toph asked.

"Shut up or no meat for you," he said dangling the bag over Toph's head.

"Hey Snoozles, cactus juice," she told him.

"What? Where?" he asked looking around.

"Hey Zuko, get it," she whispered to me.

"Sorry Sokka,' I said snatching the bag and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she laughed.

"Hey!" Sokka screamed going for the food.

"Oh no! Sorry Snoozles am I eating your food?" she teased with a mouthful of food.

"Demon child," Sokka muttered going over to sit in the corner of the camp.

"Watch it Sokka, Demon Child might kill you if you keep insulting her," Aang laughed.

"That goes for you too Twinkle Toes if you call me 'demon child' again."

"Sorry," he muttered quickly.

Katara took a bowl of green gunk over to Toph.

"Oh and you might want to get in a comfortable position because this has to stay on for twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?!" Toph screamed.

"Oh you'll be sleeping most of the time anyway. Besides, you'll have Zuko to keep you company."

"What?" Toph and I asked together, more curious than upset.

"Oh we all kind of got jons in town and well not many people will hire a blind girl and let's face it neither one of you are really a people person," Katara told us.

"So why did you get jobs?" I asked.

"We're running out of money for food and supplies and it'll only be for two or three days," Aang said.

"I can't believe I have to spend all day with Zuko again," Toph sighed. I could tell it was just a show though and she really didn't mind that much. I have to admit, I didn't really mind either.

"Aw…come on, today wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked.

"No, I guess not," she laughed.

"So what did you two do today?" Katara asked, her voice accusing, as usual.

"Zuko taught me how to swim," Toph offered.

"You actually got Toph to get in the water?" Katara asked amazed.

"It was actually her idea," I said, for some reason I didn't like the hint of insult in the waterbender's voice.

"Oh," she said silencing.

"can we get that stuff on my feet? I'm going to go to bed," Toph said.

"Sure, where to?"

"Tent."

"Zuko think you can help?" Katara asked.

"Sure," I said walking over and easily picking up the young earthbender and carrying her to her tent where Katara applied the healing mixture to her feet. Toph stiffened every time the ointment touched her feet.

"Thanks Sugar Queen," she told her.

"No problem, just be sure to stay off you feet."

"Right."

"And call Zuko if you need anything," Sokka added with a smirk.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I growled at the warrior.

"You have no idea," he laughed walking off, Katara and the Avatar following.

"Hey thanks Zuko. I know they're giving you a hard time about it, but I'd rather be stuck with you than any of the other three," she told me.

"Don't worry, I'm your slave until you're better, remember?" I said with a small grin.

"You and I both know that if you didn't want to help me swim today, you wouldn't have."

"Yeah, well, teaching you is a lot more fun than hanging out with those guys all day," I said nodding his head back at the others' tents. "Katara and Sokka both hate me, and Aang is always agreeing with Katara."

"True. Twinkle Toes is so in love with her that she could kill Appa and it wouldn't even faze him," she said causing me to laugh._** (A/N: Yes, but then all of Appa's fans might go kill Katara, and then throw a party for the death of such an annoying character. Katara, not Appa. We would cry if Appa died)**_

"You have a point. It's getting late though and you're tired, and so am I," I told her.

"Night Zuko," she said.

"Good night Toph," I smiled leaning in and kissing her forehead. That was enough…for now.

-

-

-

Once again, so sorry about posting this before it was finished. This one is done though…at least I think. Kidding, yes this one IS complete. Tell me what you think and up next is Twins.

Love you all!  
Life is Like a Novel

(SP**i**KE)


	20. T is for Twins

Title: 'T' is for Twins

Title: 'T' is for Twins

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Type: Avatar

Summary: "We get to be a regular family for the rest of the weekend?" Zhin asked happily.

Disclaimer: Yes…I mean um…no. So please don't sue.

-

-

-

Zhin ran up to his mother and hide behind her.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"Ai's chasing me with rocks again," he said.

"Where's your father?"

"Well he was helping me with my firebending, but then I ran off."

"Did he stop her?" Toph asked.

"No, he wouldn't stop chuckling and saying 'she's so much like her mother'," Zhin told her.

"Come on we'll go get them both okay?" she smirked.

"Yay!"

"We have to be quiet though."

"Oh, yeah!" he said in a softer tone.

"Good. Now here's the plan," she leaned down whispering in his ear.

Ten minutes later, they were sneaking into the gardens.

"Mama, there's no point in trying to hide, I can feel you," Ai said. The young girl was a perfect replica of her mother right down to the blind eyes and impeccable earthbending abilities even at the age of only eight.

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" Toph said picking up her daughter.

"Nope, I'm just like you Mama!" she said proudly.

"As if one of you wasn't enough," Zuko laughed placing an arm around his wife's shoulder and pulling her into a type of half hug.

Zhin took the chance to jump on his father's back.

"HA! I got you!" he laughed.

"And I got you too," Toph laughed, tickling her daughter.

"Hey no fair, you guys teamed up," Ai laughed.

"So did you," Zhin laughed as his father pulled him off his back and into his arms so he could tickle the young boy.

Five minutes later the four were sitting on the cushions by the lake, watching the turtle ducks.

"Can we feed them Dad?" Zhin asked.

"Sure."

One of the servants from the edge f the courtyard came over with a tray of bread.  
"Thank you," Zuko said taking the tray.

"You're welcome My Lord," she bowed, going back to her place on the wall.

"Hey Zuzu, why don't we give the household the rest of the day off?" Toph suggested from her spot on his lap.

"Yeah Daddy, we can all make dinner together," Ai added.

"Okay but the guards stay," Zuko said. "And I'll think we'll give them the rest of the weekend off."

"That's a great idea," Toph smiled.

"Ling can you come here please," Zuko called.

"Yes of course My Lord," she said rushing over.

"Ling, will you please announce to the rest of the staff that they have the rest of the weekend off? Half the guards are to stay and then switch off every twelve hours with the other half."

"Thank you Fire Lord Zuko," she smiled brightly. "And you too Lady Toph," she added bowing to them both.

"Thank you Lord and Lady," the rest of the servants in the courtyard called before rushing off to tell the rest of the household.

"We get to be a regular family for the rest of the weekend?" Zhin asked happily.

"Yep," Toph told him.

"Yay!" the twins said running up and hugging their parents.

A little while later, Iroh came into the courtyard.  
"Is it true? I went to the kitchen to get some tea and everyone was leaving. Someone said you gave the household the weekend off."

"It's true Grandpa. We're going to be like a regular family," Ai told him.

"But who will make my tea?" he asked with sad eyes.

"I can Uncle," Zuko offered.

"On second thought, I've always wondered if I could go a few days without tea," he stuttered.

"Don't worry," Toph laughed. "I'll make your tea."

"Why thank you my dear," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Wait, are you saying that I can't make tea?" Zuko asked.

"N-no, of course not. I just don't want my Fire Lord to make my tea. It wouldn't be right."

"What about you two? Ai? Zhin? Do you think I make bad tea."

"Of course not Daddy," Ai smiled.

"Yeah, your tea's yummy," Zhin added.

"Toph?" Zuko asked.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"I always want the truth."

"Momo makes better tea."

"But he's a monkey." Zuko objected.

"He's a lemur and yes I know, that's the sad thing," Toph laughed.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that bad," he said causing them all to laugh.

-

-

-

So there's 'T'. Poor Iroh, he almost had to drink tea made by Zuko. And we all know how much a tragedy that would be. Our favorite Uncle might not make it out alive.


	21. U is for Umbrella

Title: 'U' is for Umbrella

Title: 'U' is for Umbrella

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Type: AU

Summary: "We get to be a regular family for the rest of the weekend?" Zhin asked happily.

Disclaimer: No, so don't sue. I've got enough on my mind without a lawsuit.

-

-

-

I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I, as well as the other twenty-five students in the class, gathered up my books and exited the room.

I pushed my way through the chaotic hallways, trying to get to my locker. I threw in my books and locked it, then pushed my way to the exit.

My eyes drifted out the window and I stopped when I saw the falling rain. The people behind me bump into me and then cursed my mother. So much good that did, my mother was gone and she wasn't coming back. NO one even knows if she's alive or not.

I should have brought the car today, but no, I had to walk. I could always ask Azula for a ride, but then I would have to live through Ty Lee hanging all over me. No thanks. I'd rather be struck by lightening where I stood.

I pushed through the crowd and went back to my locker, praying that I had an umbrella in there. I unlocked it and groaned when I realized I didn't. So, it looked like I was walking home in the rain…with no umbrella.

Oh yes, I was going to love it. It almost made me consider riding with Azula and her crazy friends. Almost being the key word.

By now, there were only one or two students lingering in the hallways, none of which I knew. I closed my locker, figuring I should get home before my uncle started to worry.

I was about a quarter of a mile from the school, when I heard someone call my name. I turned to find Toph Bei Fong walking behind me, carrying an umbrella over her head.

"Hello Toph," I said stopping and waiting for her to catch up with me.

"Hey Zuko. Why aren't you driving home today?" she asked.

"Forgot the car. I decided to walk to school this morning," I told her.

Toph and I had always been pretty close friends, but for some reason, we hadn't talked much over the past year.

"Wanna share?" she asked raising her umbrella so I could fit under too. She was so small, that her hand was level with her face.

"Thanks," I said standing next to her. "I'll hold it. I'm taller."

"Thanks," she smiled, handing it to me.

When her hand brushed mine, I felt the same tingle I always used to whenever I was around her.

"So how have you been over the past year?" she asked.

"Same as always," I told her. In actuality, I hadn't really been spending much time with other people. I didn't mind it much, but I knew better than to tell Toph. She hated when I was anti-social. "What about you?"

"Ah, same as always, except for the fact that Mom and Dad are trying to get me to go through eye surgery, but I don't want to. I'm happy with being blind," she said truthfully.

"They're trying that again? Didn't they try the same thing what, three years ago?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I simply can't allow it. If you had the operation, my nickname wouldn't quite fit anymore would it, Blind Bandit?" I asked. It amazed me how easily it was for me to open up to her.

"You have a good point, Blue Spirit," she laughed.

Before I knew it, we were standing on Toph's porch.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said turning to go.

"Hey Zuzu wait," she said grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving. She held out her umbrella. "Take this."

"I can't," I objected.

"Sure you can. Just give it back at school," she said pushing it into my arm.

Before I thought about what I was saying, the words passed through my lips and were out in the open. "How about Friday…after a dinner and movie?"

"Like a date?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"Okay," she agreed. "See you tomorrow at school."

"Still have the same cell number?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get home, like old times."

"Toph dear!" a voice called from inside. Poppy, I assumed.

"Gotta go," she told me.

"Tell Mrs. Bei Fong, I said hello," I told her before opening the umbrella and going down the steps.

"Coming Mother!" she called then turned and said, "Bye Zuko," with a smile before going inside.

-

-

-

So there's 'U'. So people lets put those thinking caps on because I **REALLY **need some ideas for 'X'. I can't think of anything, well not anything that would actually be interesting anyway. I would love it if somebody could help me out and give me an 'X' word.

Love you all so much!

(SPiKE)


	22. V is for Violin

Title: 'V' is for Violin

**Title: **'V' is for Violin

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**World: **AU with royals and bending.

**Summary:** Had Zuko just informally proposed to me? Had I just informally agreed? Yes, I think we did.

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine, but not to worry, I'll own it soon or later…. Yeah, probably not.

**Follow up: **Academy and Quarter War.

-

-

-

"So Zuko are you and Toph coming with us after school on Tuesday to see that new movie?" Sokka asked wrapping his arm around Princess Yue.

"Um…what time?" he asked.

"Four thirty."

"Um…sorry, I can't."  
I turned my blind eyes towards my boyfriend. "What are you always doing on Tuesdays?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just family stuff."

"Well then why does Azula have Tuesdays off?" Katara asked.

"Um…Hey look at them time. Come on Toph, we have to go," he blushed pulling my arm and pulling me away from the group.

"Bye guys," I called, then pounded my foot in the ground, causing Zuko to let of me. "I can walk on my own, thank you."

"Right," he said going to the car.

"So what are you doing every Tuesday?" I asked once we were in the car.

"I can't tell you Toph," he said turning it on.

"Hey, I thought we agreed no more lies or secrets."

"I promise it's nothing bad. Just…embarrassing."

"Promise?"

"Swear," he assured me kissing me on the cheek.

"Fine," I sighed, turning on the radio as Zuko pulled out of the parking spot and out of the school grounds.

"Pick you up tomorrow," Zuko said as we pulled to a stop in front of my manor.

"See you tomorrow," I said kissing him quickly.

"And Toph?" Zuko said grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him.

"I love you," he said kissing me deeply.

"Love you too," I smiled when he pulled away. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and don't be late okay?"

"When am I ever late?" I chuckled.

"When are you ever on time would be the correct question. Seriously though, I have to talk to my trig teacher."

"Okay fine," I told him before closing the door and running up the steps.

As soon as I was at the top step one of the maids, rushed outside to take my bags.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, I've got it!" I yelled loud enough for Zuko to hear in the car.

The maid jumped saying 'Yes ma'am,' before rushing back inside.

I waited until I heard Zuko drive off, most likely to his uncle's, before going back inside. Zuko lived in the palace, but he spent all of his time with his uncle. He preferred the calmness of the tea-lover's small manor than the craziness of Court.

Tuesday afternoon, the all of us met up in our usual spot in the parking lot.

"Ready Toph?" Zuko asked.

"I'm going to ride home with the giggle twins today," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping at Sugar Queen's tonight and it just makes it easier," I told him.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I better go. See you guys tomorrow," he told the group before kissing me quickly.

"I'll call you later," he told me.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Zuko," everyone waved.

"So ready for the plan," Katara asked once Zuko was in his car.

"What plan?" Sokka asked confused.

"Sorry Snoozles you can't know. You'll ruin it," I told him. "Moon Girl, you coming?"

"Sorry Sokka. I'm riding with Kat too," Yue said kissing him on the cheek.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sokka and Aang asked.

"Nothing guys," Yue told them.

"Come on we should go, before he gets too far," Katara said as we piled into the car.

"Bye guys," she called out the window before driving off.  
"So where to Toph?" Katara asked.

"Um…go to Iroh's. He's probably there."

"You don't think he's seeing Mei do you?" Yue asked.  
"No," me and Katara said together.

"But I know it's not a family thing like he said," I told her.

"Why do you think he lied?" Katara asked.

"No idea," I sighed, wishing I did.

"Wait, stop we're passing his uncle's house."

"How do you know where his uncle lives?" I asked the water princess.

"General Iroh and my dad are really close friends. I've come over for dinner a few times," she told me.

"Good answer. Hey pull up around the corner. We shouldn't be able to be seen from there," I told Katara.

"Hey who's that?" Yue asked as a car pulled into the open gate.  
A girl around Katara's age got out of the car, calling "Bye Mom."

"Who is it?" I asked. I couldn't see anything outside of the car.

"A teenage girl. It looks like Song," Yue said.

"Song like, kiss-every-boy-she-meets Song?" I asked outraged.

"Um…yes," Yue said.

"She's kind of hot," Katara said.

"Oh great Sugar Queen you aren't supposed to be falling for the enemy," I sighed. Sometimes I really wonder about that girl.

"Ew…she's a girl. I'm just saying she's hot. Besides, I have Har- I mean Aang," she stuttered.

"KATARA!!" Yue and I yelled at her. I think that was the first time I've ever called her by her name.

"What, we'll talk about it later. Look Zuko's answering the door," Katara told us.

Yue turned to the door and gasped.  
"What's going on Moon Girl?" I asked worried.

"Nothing," she told me. Lie.

"Yue, what is it," I asked harshly.

"He kissed her."

"WHAT?" I said through an uncharacteristic shriek.

"It was just on the cheek they could be cousins or something," Katara told me.

"No they aren't cousins if they were cousins Song would be part of the royal family and she's NOT! I can't believe him. First Black Heart Mei and now Slutty Song. What's wrong with me?" I asked. I was officially ticked off and a little sad, although I wouldn't admit to the second. Why did Zuko always go off to other girls when he had me? Was I not pretty enough? Was I not _girly_ enough? "Whatever I don't care. Let's go home."

"But Toph, we don't even know if anything is going on or not," Yue told her, hoping to cheer me up.

"I don't care. If you too giggle twins want to stay here that's fine by me. I'll just walk home or have Cho come get me. It's not as if this was my idea anyway."

"You don't have to walk Toph. We'll go," Katara said sadly. "Buckle up you two."

My phone went off as I was practicing her earthbending later that day. I knew by the ringtone that it was Zuko and turned it on silent, before going back to my breathing techniques.

Ten minutes later a maid came out with the house phone.

"Phone Lady Toph," she told me.

"Tell him I'm not home," I said knowing that it would be Zuko.

"But Miss, Prince Zuko said it's important," she said holding the phone out to me.

"Fine give me the stupid phone," I growled taking it roughly from the maid.

"Hello," I growled throw clench teeth, as the maid went back into the house.

"Hey Toph, are you okay? You sound angry," Zuko said.

"Fine. I don't get how this bending move is all. What's up?" I said trying to sound normal.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. I have something for you," he said happily.

Even if I was angry with him, his happy tone seemed to cheer me up a little, just like it always did.

"Okay, what time," I asked in a nicer tone, though it still had a hint of annoyance in it.

"Pick you up at seven?"  
"Are you at the manor or palace tonight?" I asked.

"We'll I've been at the manor for the majority of the day, but it's at the palace."

"That means I have to wear a dress doesn't it?" I sighed. I liked eating at Iroh's so much better. It was so much more casual. I could wear my normal jeans and tanktop or tee shirt and be fine. Plus, all those annoying royal titles were thrown out the window.

"Yeah, but just wear whatever here. Mom said she has a dress for you, that she wants you to wear. As long as you don't mind anyway."

"Zuko you know I don't like your Mom having clothes made for me," I told him.

"Aw come on, who else is she supposed to dress up like a doll? Azula doesn't let her choose anything anymore."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Thank you," he said gratefully on the other side of the line.

"If you'll be here in an hour, I need to go shower."

"Okay. I love you."

"Yeah, love you too," I said, m y tone was a little bit more sad than normal, but I hoped that Zuko couldn't tell.

"Mother!" I yelled as she entered through the back door of the manor.

"Lady Bei Fong is in her parlor," the maid, Cho, told me.

"Thanks," I said running to my mother's private parlor. I knocked softly on the door, hoping she was asleep.

"Who is it?" Poppy asked.

'_Crap no such luck,'_ I thought as she answered out loud, "Me."

"Oh come on in dear," her mother told me.

"Hey Mom, we don't have anything planned for tonight do we?"

"No."

"Can I eat dinner with Zuko's family then?" I asked.

"At the palace?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Of course dear. Oh, be sure to wear the dark green dress, the pale one still needs to be fixed."

"Zuko said Lady Ursa has a new dress for me," I explained.

"Oh that's lovely dear. She's already treating you like her daughter-in-law. You and Prince Zuko will be engaged in no time."

"I'm leaving now. I have to go shower," I said shaking my head as I walked out the door.

My mother had been fantasying over me being the next Fire Lady since the first time my and Zuko went out on a blind date set up by Katara.

"Well have fun dear," she called, knowing I would hear.

"As long as Song's not there…I will," I muttered on my way to the bathroom.

Fourty minutes later, I was sitting in the front parlor twirling five small pebbles in a circle.

"Cho!" I called after five minutes.

"Yes Lady Toph?" she asked rushing over.

"Would you mind reading to me until Zuko gets here?" I asked flinging the pebbles to the side table.

"Of course Miss," she said picking up a worn copy of _Little Women_. It was one of my favorite books and I don't know how many times I've asked the maids to read it to me.

Ten minutes later, the door bell rang. Cho moved to get it, but I stopped her.

"I got it," I said.

"Are you sure Miss?" she asked but I was already opening the door.

"Hey Zuko," I told him. The majority of my past anger was gone. I decided I would give him until the end of the night to explain on his own, and if he didn't, well let's just hope he did.

"Hey, ready?" he asked leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Yep, Cho do you think you can tell Mom I left?"

"Of course Miss."

"Okay well see you later," I said closing the door behind me.

"You're hair looks great," he said, his tone held some thing weird in it. It sounded like he could have been smirking.

"Thanks, Cho helped. She left it down though, which surprised me.

"Um, well I kind of asked her too."

"You? When?"

"When I told her how to do your make up and which jewelry would match your dress," he smiled, seeing that I wasn't going to yell at him.

"So you're the one that I can blame for having my bangs clipped back in this ridiculous clip. I felt the stupid thing. It's shaped like a freaking butterfly. I'm wearing a dress, isn't that enough?" I asked going into a small mini rant as we went to the car.

"You have beautiful eyes though," he said opening the door for me.

I blushed. I have always been a little insecure about the appearance of my eyes. "So, um, what's the reason for dinner at the place?" I asked.

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise," he said driving off in what I assumed was the fire palace.

"Please?" I begged.

"No."

"Fine, so, Mom is still having her crazy fantasies about us," I told him.

"The one's were we're married?" he asked turning to me.

"Keep your eyes on the road and yes." Being in a car always made me nervous, because I had absolutely no control over the giant chunks of metal. "And yeah, those ones."

"Well, what if they weren't so crazy," he said. I couldn't see it but I could tell he was wearing a slight blush. _Had Zuko just informally proposed to me?_

"We're only in high school," I told him.

"I know, not now, but later. Like, after school," he told me.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be such a crazy idea then." _Had I just informally agreed to his proposal?_

"Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Toph. I like how it sounds," he laughed, though I heard the seriousness in his tone.

"Me too," I told him with a smile. _Yes, I think we did._

Zuko stopped at the gate, waiting for the guard to open it.

"Welcome home my Prince, Lady Toph," the guard told us.

"Thank you," Zuko said before taking us to the back entrance of the palace. I was sure that it was because he didn't want me to have to walk through the main entrance wearing only my pajama bottoms and tank top.

"Thanks Zuzu," I told him.

"For what?" he smirked.

"For coming this way."

"Don't mention it."

"So is Ursa in the normal room?" I asked turning to go up the familiar staircase.

"Nope. She's in your room," he said.

"My room?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Mother insisted that we have a room prepared for you whenever you're here. She said that she wanted you to have a space to stay if you wanted it."

"Cool. That's really nice of her," I said. Sometimes it seemed as if Ursa treated me more like a daughter than my own mother. My mom just wanted me to marry the Fire Prince. She didn't care if I loved him or not, though I did, don't get me wrong. I really do love Zuko, but even if I didn't she wouldn't care. Oh well, it never really bothered me much. I mean, who wouldn't want their daughter to be the Fire Lady?

"Toph?" Zuko said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your room," he said opening the door in front of us.

"Oh sorry, lost in thought," I said walking in. I could feel a mirror and make up table in the corner by the large, open window. There was a bed in the center or the room and on it laid a gown. I walked over and skimmed my hand down its silk fabric. I could feel that it had a traditional Chinese appearance to it and I smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well I'll go get Mom, she's two doors down," he said. "She can help you put it on."

"Zuko I can get dressed by myself. I'm a big girl you know."

"Oh, um…I'll wait outside then."

I quickly changed and then walked outside where Zuko was against the opposite wall.

"You look great," he said hugging me.

"Thanks," I said blushing. Without my bangs to cover my face, I felt more exposed than I normally did. I felt like every one, especially Zuko, could see everything I was feeling.

"We should hurry dinner starts in fifteen minutes," he said leading us down to the Grand Hall.

When we entered everyone looked up, pleased to see their crown prince had finally arrived. Zuko led us over to the table where his family and Azula's guests were sitting. There was also someone else sitting there. I thought it was Song but I couldn't be sure, I was wearing heels. Curse the things, they blurred my vision even worse then sneakers, and that was saying something.

"Hello Toph dear," Lady Ursa said upon seeing me. "Hello Zuko."

"Welcome Miss Be Fong," Lord Ozai greeted.

"Welcome son," he said to Zuko who nodded his head.

"Thank you for having me, my Lord and Lady," I said with a curtsy that would make my bother beam with happiness.

Zuko pulled out my chair and I sat, thanking him, like the well mannered girl I choose not to be in day-to-day life.

"Toph dear, you look simply beautiful," Lady Ursa said from the seat to my right.

"Thank you, for the compliment and the dress. It's wonderful. Chinese design right?" I asked.

"Yes. I saw it, and I instantly thought of you," she said to me with her cheery smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. Words were not nearly enough to thank her, not only for the dress, but for the kindness she'd always showed me as well.

"So Toph, you're wearing your hair clipped back. Your eyes are so…intriguing," Ty Lee said from her seat next to Jet and in front of me.

"Oh um, thanks," I told her. I willed myself not to blush. I was always felt a little unsecure when people mentioned my eyes.

Zuko squeezed my hand under the table and I smiled at him grateful for the gesture.

"So Nephew when will you and Miss Jin be performing?" Iroh asked from his spot at the end of the table.

"After dinner," he said.

"Performing?" I asked.

"Oh Zuko didn't tell you?" Ursa asked surprised.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Zuko said with a sigh.

"Whoops," Iroh chuckled.

"Well there's not point in not telling you now. You wanted to know what I was doing on Tuesdays?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I've been going to violin practices with Jin. Tonight is my first performance," he told me.

"Violin?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're favorite classical instrument," he said. I could tell that he was wearing a slight blush.

I was amazed I had only mentioned it once and it was on the first blind date that Katara set us on, almost three years ago.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked once everyone had gone back to eating.

"About three months ago. Jin says I'm a natural, but I'm waiting for your seal of approval before I start bragging to people."

"And Sugar Queen had me thinking you were cheating again. That's the last time I ever trust the Giggle Twins again," I sighed to myself.

"Toph I promise I will never cheat on you again. I learned my lesson," he said learning over and kissing me before he thought anyone had seen he pulled away and retook my hand from under the table.

I, however, felt Ursa turn just the slightest bit in my direction and from the aura she was giving off I assumed she was smiling.

After dinner, the fire lord stood up and addressed the forty-odd people in the room.

"Thank you all for coming here today. My son and his instructor have prepared a small recital for us all. We hope you enjoy it. Prince Zuko, Miss Jin, whenever you're ready," he said nodding his head in both of their directions in turn.

Zuko squeezed my hand once more before going up to the stage with Jin as everyone clapped for the two. The two played 'Think of Me' from _the Phantom of the Opera_ with almost no flaws, and the hall clapped once again when they were finished. They each bowed and then came back to their seats. Once they were sitting down, Ozai stood back up.

"Thank you. That was beautiful. Prince Zuko, my son, you have progressed so much over the past few months and Miss Jin, you've been a wonderful teacher. Thank you."

Jin nodded her head in respect and we all clapped again.

"Now please enjoy your dessert," Ozai said sitting down again and engaging his daughter in conversation.

"So, what'd you think?" Zuko asked me once I sat down.

"You're really good," I told him.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, squeezing my hand.

"I liked the song choice," I smiled.

"Three of your favorites rolled up in one. Your favorite classical instrument and your favorite song from your favorite play turned movie."

"Impressive," I said then asked, "So those were all my favorites but this is supposed to be your night. Shouldn't you have chosen _your_ favorites?"

"I did. I got to see my favorite girl wearing my favorite smile," he said. I could tell he was beaming.

I smiled. "You forgot a favorite when you were listing off mine," I told him.

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"My favorite guy," I laughed. It was uncharacteristic of me, but hey, I'm allowed to act like a girl sometimes aren't I?

Zuko chuckled before Ozai began talking to him about some important meeting that was coming up. I smiled before starting up a conversation about nothing in particular with Lady Ursa.

-

-

-

The End. Thank the spirits!

This was SO different in my head oh well.

I'm not going to make up any excuses why this was too late. You guys are too good for that. I was just lazy as a dead potato.

On a separate note, I have green hands. I painted the fence at my school and now I can't get the paint off.

Love,

SPIKE.

That random monkey freak with green hands and even a little strip of green hair.


	23. W is for Watercolors

**Title: **'W' is for Watercolor

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**World: **AU

**Summary:** Toph and Zuko are in an advanced art class in college.

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine, but not to worry, I'll own it soon or later…. Yeah, probably not.

**Time Period: **college

-

- Okay so I'm not going to feed you excuses on why this is so late. I WAS LAZY!!

-

General Iroh came into the classroom and the six students instantly were quiet. Zuko Agni, Toph Bei Fong, Sokka Ishikawa, Yue Shimizu, Ty Lee Nakamura, and Haru Ishii were all in the advanced art class of Bei Sing Sa University. Although, Haru was only in the class because he was the model, and Sokka was placed in the wrong class and unable to get out, the other four were highly skilled when it came to sketching, painting, and sculpting.

"Okay, now let's get to work. Today we will be working on painting people with…water colors," Iroh told them. "You can either paint Haru, or you can paint someone else of your choice. It would probably be better to paint someone in this room though so you will have a good visual of them. Now, no imaginary friends, we'll be working on this for the next two days. Now off you go. Begin."

Haru made his way up to the bench in the middle of the semi circle of easels, and the others began to pull out their supplies and set up. Sokka was the first to begin painting and was finished by the time that the other students were but only half way through.

"Look Iroh, I finished," he said holding up his hand proudly.

Iroh came over and examined the stick figure on Sokka's paper. "Very good Sokka."

Sokka smiled and then took his 'masterpiece' down from his easel and walked over to Yue.

"Yue, Yue, look I made a picture for you. It's uh, well, it's you," he said blushing slightly.

"Oh, well, Sokka that's very, um, pretty," she said, not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings.

"It that Haru?" Ty Lee asked from Yue's right.

"Sokka you forgot his mustache," Zuko said from Yue's other side.

"It's Yue, see it looks just like her," Sokka said flinging his paint brush in Ty Lee's direction, without realizing that there was still paint on it.

The girl squealed when the blue paint hit her square in the chest of her pink baby doll tee.

"You are so dead!" she yelled flinging her paint in his direction. She ended up missing and hitting Haru instead.

"You hit my beautiful face," he said outraged and walked over to Zuko's paint pallet, flinging paint in some random direction.

Everyone froze when they recognized who was hit. They all expected Iroh to yell at the egotist boy but Iroh mere chuckled after a moment and walked up to Haru, picking up a tube of paint on the way. "Well, Mr. Ishii," he smiled, before squeezing the paint directly in his face.

"Paint fight!" Ty Lee giggled, flinging paint at Sokka.

Seconds later paint went flying in every direction. Toph smirked after being hit by Sokka, who backed away slowly.

"Now, Toph, think about this, you don't _really_ want to hurt me do you?" he whimpered.

"I don't know, Snoozles? Do I?" she asked throwing her entire palate at him, knocking him to the floor.

"Ow," he whimpered.

Ty Lee and Haru were laughing so hard at the sight that they ended up falling to the ground in laughter.

"What's up Danny? Too good to hang out with the rest of us?" Toph asked walking over to Zuko, who was still sitting at his easel.

"Who?"

"Dude, don't tell me you haven't seen _Grease_," she said shocked.

"Nope."

"So great now not only are you a stuck-up-cut-myself-in-the-corner-typical-overrated-artist, you're also seriously behind in the good movie departments. Seriously how have you not seen that?"

Zuko stared at her with a glare. What did the little frosh think she was doing. He was a senior, her superior. She should be treating him with respect not calling him stuck up, overrated, and typical, or a cutter for that matter.

"Nothing to say Danny?" she asked. "Did I hit the mark? Did I just basically sum up your life in one simple sentence? You think you're too rich to get in a fun paint fight, actually being accepted by a teacher?" she grinned.

Zuko just stared at her.

"Whatever. Be a mope," Toph grumbled turning around to leave.

Zuko let out a soft chuckle before he dipped his brush in the green paint and slid his paintbrush down the girl's back.

Toph gasped.

"I thought it matched your eyes," Zuko said with a smirk.

"I don't normally say this, but I'm glad you proved me wrong, Danny. We wouldn't want the stuck up to miss out on the fun, now would we?" she asked picking up the nearest brush and flinging paint in Zuko's face.

"You know what this means right?" he asked.

"War?" she asked with a smirk.

"War," he nodded.

The two dove for the paint tubes at the same time and fell over in the process. Zuko located the tube first and squirted it on Toph's back, just as she found on and squeezed it on the front of his shirt.

Ten minutes later they were both laughing on the ground, covered in paint, and discarded a pile of empty paint tubes on the side. Toph realized that the others were all in the same positions. Yue was helping Sokka of the ground. Ty Lee was sprawled across Haru. Even Iroh was laughing.

"Want some help?" Zuko asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," she said taking it. "So who won?"

"Look for yourself."

"Uh…I can't," she told him.

"Why not?"

"I'm blind."

"But you're such an amazing artist. How is that possible? You're the best one in the class."

"Was that a compliment?" Toph asked with a grin.

"No. I meant other than me of course."

"Oh, of course," she said rolling her eyes and turning again to walk away.

Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He brushed his thumb against her cheek. "You had paint on your face," he told her barely above a whisper.

"Oh, well thanks then," Toph whispered back.

"So are you two going to kiss or what?" Sokka asked, causing Zuko to drop his hand and jump away from the blind girl.

Ty Lee and Yue giggled from beside Sokka, as Toph glared at the blue-eyed senior.

"I agree with the young man," Iroh said with a chuckle.

"UNCLE!" Zuko yelled.

"You're his nephew?" Toph asked shocked just as Iroh was saying,

"Well you were saying just the other day you admired the young girl," Iroh said with an innocent smile.

Toph felt her cheeks heat up, as she heard his words.

"Must. Not. Kill. Uncle," Zuko muttered to himself.

"Aww…Toph is blushing," Ty Lee giggled.

"No I'm not," Toph glared.

"Why is no one staring at me and my beautiful face?!" Haru asked after a moment of silence.

"Well…I think that's enough for one day. Class dismissed. Toph, Zuko, would you two stay behind and clean up?" Iroh said with an almost nonexistent smirk.

"Well, we better get started," Toph said once they were all gone.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I can't believe he made us stay and clean up. It's his room," Toph grumbled as she began to pick up all of the empty paint tubes.

"Really, I can. It's just like my uncle to meddle," he growled, cleaning the other side of the room.

The two cleaned the rest of the room in silence. Just as they were cleaning up the final things, Zuko heard a crash and then a squeal from the other side of the room. Toph was lying on the ground, an easel on top of her.

Zuko rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just get this thing off of me."

"Oh right sorry," he said, lifting the easel off effortlessly.

Toph moved to get up but gasped when she put weight on her left foot. She let out a curse under her breath.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she huffed, trying to get up again, only to sit back down.

"No you're not. Come here," Zuko said scooping her up in his arms.

"Zuko, I'm fine you can put me down," she said hitting him in the shoulder.

"You can't even put your foot down," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Hey guys, I forgot my- oh was I interrupting something?" Yue asked from the doorway.

"Nope Princess, we were thinking about putting on a public show and you just got a free backstage pass," Toph told her roommate.

"Well good luck. Hope it sells well," Yue giggled grabbing her back and leaving.

"You can put me down now," Toph told him.

"I could, but I won't," Zuko told her.

"Huh?"

"My uncle was right," he said before leaning down and kissing her. Toph wrapped her arms around his neck, instantly responding to the kiss.

"How's your foot?" he asked sitting her down on the counter, never taking his forehead off of hers.

"I kind of forgot about it," she chuckled.

"You should put ice on it," he told her.

"Think you can help me to my dorm?"

"I think I can do that," Zuko chuckled.

"Do we have to go now?"

"No."

"Good, because my ankle's starting to hurt again."

Zuko chuckled before kissing her again. Ten minutes later, he finally said,

"Okay it's probably time to get you back. I wasn't kidding when I said you should ice it. You don't want it to swell too badly."

"Dr. Danny is on the move," Toph chuckled. "I still can't believe you haven't seen that movie."

"You'll have to show it to me sometime," he chuckled. "Like this Friday?"

"Sure."

"Great," he said picking her up again, and grabbing both of their bags.

"Zuko, I can walk."

"No you can't besides, you're insanely light. It's not a big deal. So what dorm are you in?" he asked, flicking off the light, before leaving the room and closing it behind him.

"Gee I wonder. Art dorm. I am an art major."

"Well you never know. What room?"

"222."

"That's a nice room. A buddy of mine had it last year."

"Dad's got connections," she said as they made their way to Toph's dorm room.

When they got there Toph pounded on the door, a hard thing to do, considering the way Zuko was holding her. "Princess, open up!"

"Oh!" Yue said when she opened the door. "Everything okay?"

"Toph hurt her ankle," Zuko told her.

"Oh, come put her on the bed," Yue said opening he door wider.

"Princess, it's not a big deal. All I have to is ice it, right Zuko?"

"Yeah, seriously she should be fine," Zuko said placing her on the bed.

"Thanks Danny," she said kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"You're welcome Sandy."

Toph smiled.

"Did I get the name right?"

"Yes, you did."

"Bye Yue," he said before leaving.

"So I assume the show is going public?" Yue asked.

"It starts tomorrow," she smiled, as Yue went to the freezer to get ice.

-

-

-

(PS, Sokka's last name means rocky river. Zuko's means fire. Yue's means pure water. Haru's means stone well. Ty Lee's means middle village. I thought it kind of fit because I think she was like one of the middle children.)

There's 'W' for Watercolor. Tell me what you think!

LOvE,

SPiKE


	24. X is for Xray

**Title: **'X' is for X-Ray

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**World: **AU

**Summary:** "What happened?" "His psycho delirious sister pushed him off the roof because he insulted her girlfriend."

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine, but not to worry, I'll own it soon or later…. Yeah, probably not.

**Time Period: **Older teens. (Sorry guys, there's an age change in this one. Only three years difference)

-

-

-

"OW!" Sokka yelled from the roof of the house. He, Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Aang were all fixing the roof of the Agni house while Toph sat on the ground below them lying in the grass.

"What did Sokka do this time?" Toph yelled up.

"I think he hammered his finger," Zuko called down as he watched the other boy jump around on the roof, holding his hand.

"Come on Sokka," Aang said taking his friend's arm and leading him over to the ladder. "Toph'll bandage it for you."

"Hey, what are you signing me up for Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked sitting up.

"You have to bandage his hand," Aang told her.

"Fine," she said go over and getting the first-aid box from next to her.

"Hey, what's this?" Ty Lee asked from the roof, holding up a wrench.

Zuko sighed loudly. "Even an idiot would know that it's a wrench."

"Hey Zuzu, only I can insult Ty Lee, okay?" she asked giving him a shove in the chest, causing Zuko to stumble backwards, trip over a hammer, and fall off the second story of the house.

"I'll call 911," Toph sighed. "Aang deal with Sokka."

"Dude, only penguins can fly," Sokka told Zuko with a chuckle.

"Wait, penguins are birds?" Ty Lee asked, flipping off the roof and landing uninjured on her feet in front of the others.

"Show off," Aang grumbled.

"See this is why they are perfect for each other," Azula said climbing down the ladder. "They are both complete idiots."

"Is someone coming to help me or are you all going to sit around talking about freakin' penguins?" Zuko asked biting his lip to keep from letting out any sign of pain as he struggled to stand up.

"Oh don't worry. Toph's calling 911," Aang told him.

"Ambulance will be here in five," Toph said coming outside, the glared at the other two boys when she saw Zuko struggling. "SNOOZLES! TWINKLE TOES! Help him up you idiotic oafs!" She slapped each of them over the head before going over and helping up the oldest teen.

"Thanks," he told her with a weak smile.

"Way to jump," she smirked.

"I didn't jump," he protested. "Azula pushed me."

"Sure, right, whatever helps you sleep at night," Toph said rolling her eyes.

"Dude, that rhymed," Aang exclaimed.

Toph sighed and Zuko slapped his hand to his forehead, muttering an 'ow' afterwards.

Just then, an ambulance came around the corner, lights flashing and sirens howling.

A guy came out of the back an instantly rushed over to Zuko, taking most of his weight off Toph. "So who's going in the back?" he asked.

"She is," Zuko said quickly, nodding his head towards Toph.

"But I'm his si-" Azula started but was cut off Ty Lee saying,

"Come on Azula let's go around back," and taking her hand.

"Shouldn't your sister be going?" the paramedic asked.

"No, trust me, she would try to kill him on the way to the hospital," Toph told him as they were getting in the back.

"So, what happened," the paramedic asked as he took Zuko's temperature, heartbeat, eyesight, and hearing.

"His psycho delirious sister pushed him off the roof of his second story house because he insulted her girlfriend," Toph told him.

The paramedic started at her as if she were crazy, while Zuko said,

"I can't believe you just said that with a strait face."

"Well it's true," she said, with a shrug.

"No, Ty Lee turned her down."

"Is she hot?" the paramedic asked, interrupting them.

"What?" Toph asked.

"Pervert," Zuko muttered.

"Is she hot?" he asked again.

"Is who hot?" Toph asked.

"His sister's girlfriend."

"I don't know. I can't see her," Toph told him.

"Why not?"

"My God, you idiot, she's blind," Zuko told the paramedic.

"So wait is your sister hot?" he asked.

"Please tell me I can hit him. Please Zuzu," Toph begged, whispering in Zuko's ear.

"Sorry, no, that would probably not be the best idea."

"Well?" the paramedic asked.

"She's my sister I can't answer that."

The guy looked at Toph again. "What about you, do you think his sister's hot?"

Zuko let out a growl of frustration. "I thought I already told you she's blind you brainless piece of sh-"

"You should probably stop talking now, you're upsetting him," Toph chuckled, as Zuko glared at the paramedic.

"Right," he nodded.

"So he's gonna be okay, I assume?" Toph asked.

"No Toph, I'm going to die," Zuko laughed.

"If you do, can I have your music collection?"

"Yeah, as long as you keep Azula far away from the funeral."

"Sorry, to break it to you, but it looks like he might of tore something in his leg. Nothing major or life threatening," the paramedic said.

"Right, because I didn't know that," Toph sighed.

"Okay never mind you can hit him," Zuko huffed.

The driver chuckled.

"Hey, what are you laughing at," the paramedic asked.

"Dude, you're an idiot. How did you get this job?" the driver asked.

"I'm not entitled to tell you that."

"He bribed them," Toph said just as they were pulling in front of the hospital doors.

They exited the ambulance, Zuko having help from the paramedic, just as the others pulled up in Sokka's car.

"Hey is that them?" the paramedic asked.

"Yeah, now come on. Before I tell them to fire you," Toph grumbled going through the doors.

The paramedic led them to a room were there was already a nurse waiting.

"Okay sir, let's go get your x-rays. Would you mind filling these out?" she asked handing Toph a clipboard with three sheets of paper.

"Um, I can't really do that," Toph started but the nurse was already helping Zuko out the door. She sighed and pulled out her MP3, knowing that hospitals normally took an eternity to get things done.

Forty-five minutes later, Zuko, the nurse, and a doctor came back in to the room.

"I couldn't fill out the questions," Toph told the doctor while the nurse helped Zuko over to the bed.

"That's fine, the young man should be able to fill them out. There's no permanent damage. He did however tear a ligament. Do you have one of his parents' numbers so that I can contact them to come get him and how to take care of it?"

"His parents are out of town for the rest of the week, but you might be able to get a hold of one of their cell phones, if he needs any help getting around or anything though, they'll have him stay with my parents and I," Toph told him.

"Could I have both of your parents' numbers then?"

"Of course," Toph nodded, giving him her mother and Ursa's phone numbers.

"Well, looks like you'll have to play nurse. Mom and Dad are out of town, so I'll probably end up staying with you," Zuko told her as she walked over to sit next to him on the hospital bed.

"Ask Azula," Toph told him. "She's still at your house, what makes you think I'll let you stay with me."

"But she'll kill me,"

"Yeah, that's the point. I want your CD's. Oh yeah, how's your leg?" Toph asked him.

"Well good to know that you put my pain as an after thought. I guess that shows how much you love me, huh?"

Toph broke out in a deep blush. "What? I don't love you. I mean, I…uh."

"Toph, are you okay?" Zuko asked his friend.

"Yeah, like, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, wishing her bangs were longer so that they would cover all of her face, instead of just her eyes.

Zuko placed his hand on her forehead. "Okay you're ill, you just said 'like.'"

"No, I didn't," she spat out quickly.

"Okay what's going on?" he asked turning so that he was looking her in the face.

Toph remained silent, turning her head down.

"Oh wait, you ramble when you get nervous don't you? So, why are you nervous?" Zuko asked scooting closer to her.

"I'm not really that nervous. I just, well Zuko. Oh look, a nurse!" Toph said pointing out the door.

"It's a hospital. They tend to have those, doctors too," he laughed.

"I know that you idiot. It looked like she was going to come in here though," she shot defensively.

"Toph, you're rambling again," Zuko told her, causing the blind girl to let out a sigh. "So are you going to tell me why you're so nervous, or am I just going to have to kiss you?"

"Uh…what?" Toph stuttered.

"I asked if you were going to tell me why you're so nervous or am I just going to have to kiss you?"

"Uh, that's not why I was-" Toph was cut off by Zuko brushing her bangs to the side and leaning down to kiss her.

Toph let a small squeak escape her lips before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, careful not to bump his leg.

"Who'd ever think that the day would come that the amazing Blind Bandit would squeak," Zuko chuckled, referring to the nickname that Toph had when they used to play on the neighborhood playground, and she would beat up the older boys.

"You tell anyone and you die," she warned.

"I know, I know," he said leaning down and kissing her again.

They heard a cough from the doorway and pulled apart.

"Mr. Agni. Miss Bei Fong, your car is here," the nurse told them.

"Oh thanks," Toph said, blushing slightly, and then handed Zuko his crutches.

"Be sure to stay off that leg," the nurse reminded him.

"Right," Zuko nodded, as they hobbled out of the room and to the front doors. "Well, looks like I'm crashing at your house," he told Toph as they were walking over to their friends.

"Don't think I'm going to play nurse for you though, because I won't. We have servants that you can call upon."

"Of course," he smirked.

"I'm not kidding."

"I know you're not," he said just as their friends noticed them and rushed over.

He was attacked by 'Are you okay?' 'What the doctor say' and 'How long do you have to stay off your leg.'

"Well guys way to crowd him. The cars waiting. He'll tell you on the way back home," Toph said breaking up the chaos.

"Thank you," Zuko whispered as they walked to the car.

"No mention it," she said smiling and taking his hand.

-

-

-

So there's X.

Sorry it took so long. I had all but like a few sentences left, and then I kind of forgot about it.

Love

SPiKE


	25. Y is for Yes

**Title: **'Y' is for Yes

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**World: **AU with bending and royalties

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine, but not to worry, I'll own it soon or later…. Yeah, probably not.

**Follow Up to: **Academy, Quarters, and Violin

-

-

-

"Snoozles, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To Aang," he said with a small smirk.

"And where is Twinkle Toes taking me?"

"To Katara."

"And where is Sugar Queen taking me?"

"It's a secret."

"Sokka," I growled. I was on the verge of losing my temper, and I hated using my earthbending to injure my friends.

"I would love to tell you but Kat, Zuko, and Yue would kill me."

"Ah so Zuzu's in on it too?" I asked.

"Toph please don't make me tell you. We _all_ want it to be a surprise. Okay?" he said with a soft smile.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Thanks, and I know you hate surprise, but trust me, you'll lik- no you'll _love _this one."

If he was this happy then I knew I should be too. Ten minutes later we were standing in front of Aang's house.

"Hey Toph," he greeted me with a wave.

"Hi Twinkle Toes," I said trying to sound excited.

"Sorry about this Toph, but your going to have to be literally blind, so you're going to have to ride in the car instead of walking.

"Okay," I sighed.

"No arguments?" he asked shocked.

"Nope."

"Okay then. Sokka, mind calling Katara and Yue and letting them know we're on our way?" Aang asked.

"Whoa… I get the Giggle Twins _together_?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Sokka sighed.

"Well we better hurry. Sokka, you driving?"

"No you are."

"What?" Aang asked, shocked and scared.

"Aang, you're eighteen and you drove once since you got your license. That's bad."

"Toph's eighteen and she doesn't drive."

I couldn't help but laugh as Sokka smacked his forehead.

"That's the dumbest remark I've ever heard you say before. That's worse than any of my idiotic comments and that's saying something."

Forty minutes later I was being carried on Sokka's back somewhere or another.

"I'm surprised you didn't put up more of a fight," Aang said for the eighth time.

"Yes, I know, and if you say it again, I will get down from here and pound you into the ground," I snapped.

"Sorry, but look, we're here," he said and seconds later I heard Katara open the door.

"Poor Toph," Yue said from somewhere next to her.

"Bring her to the bed. She won't be able to see there," Katara said shutting the door. From the sound of it, the door was big. Really big, and really heavy. There was only once place that had that type of doors.

"We're in the palace aren't we?" I asked as Sokka plopped me down on the cushiony bed.

"Toph, you weren't supposed to know!" Katara shrieked.

"Sorry Sugar Queen, but I heard the door close."

"So what, now you're memorizing the sounds a door makes when it closes?" Sokka mumbled.

"Watch it Snoozles," I warned with a glare.

"Well I guess you don't have to stay up there then. You can get down," Yue sighed.

"Thanks Moon Girl."

"Must you call me that?" Yue asked her.

"It's either that, Mooney, Luna, or Ice Princess, but you're too sweet for that last one."

"Mooney's better than Moon Girl. You make me sound like some sort of hippy."

"Fine, Mooney it is," I said jumping down from the bed.

"So why are we at the palace?" I asked.

"No, don't tell her that," Katara snapped quickly.

"I wasn't going to," Aang said, his hands up as if surrendering.

"Okay fine. So you aren't going to tell me why we're here. Can't you at least tell me one thing? It was Zuko's idea, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Actually…no," Katara said.

"Then who?" I asked confused.

"Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa," Yue said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Nope that's all the information you get," Katara said in the perfect motherly tone. She really was going to be a great mom someday.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Okay, Sokka, Aang, you two need to go so that we can help Toph change," Katara said shooing the boys.

I felt Aang quickly lean down and kiss Katara on the cheek. Over the past couple of years, Aang had gotten so much taller, though he was still as skinny as a stick, he was about the same height as Sokka.

The two boys left and Katara let out a squeal that scared the you-know-what out of me.

"Cool. Come on, let's get his dress on her," Katara said giddily as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh, God Kat, you're scaring the poor thing to death," Yue said.

"Oh fine. Here, help me get her shirt off."

"Um guys, I can dress and bathe myself," I told them.

"Oh right," Katara said, and I could sense that she had a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Here Toph," Yue said handing me my undergarments. "Go get a show and put these on. Then we'll help you with the dress. Trust me, even I would need help getting that thing on."

"Okay," I said going to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

I could hear Sokka and Aang come back in and start talking with the two girls as I tried to get the water the right temperature. As I washed my hair, I tried to figure out what they were all planning. It wasn't my birthday. Although, Zuko's was in two days, but what did that have to do with me unless…

No, he doesn't have to pick his wife, and Fire Lady, until his twenty-fifth birthday. This was only his twenty-third. 'Maybe it's…' I thought to myself but I couldn't thing of anything else. My mind kept floating back to the thought of Zuko actually picking me tonight.

I finally shut off the water and called, "Snoozles, Twinkle Toes, go back outside," after slipping into my undergarments.

"Okay we're going," Sokka called and a moment later, the door opened, then closed again.

"Okay, you can come out now," Yue called.

"So what crazy thing are you going to do to my hair and face?" I asked coming out.

"Not much. Zuko said keep it natural."

"Good," I smiled.

"And to you clip back your bangs," Yue added.

"Figures, I don't' get why he always wants me to wear my bangs back," I sighed, going over and sitting in the chair in front of the mirror.

"It's because your eyes are beautiful," Yue told her.

"Gorgeous," Katara agreed.

"Really? I thought that they would be ugly, you know because I'm blind."

"Of course not. Hasn't Zuko ever told you how pretty they are?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, but he's pretty much required to," I told her. I could feel Yue brushing my long hair and Katara added a small amount of blush to my cheeks.

"Thanks you guys for helping me," I told them.

"Don't mention it," They said. They both brushed it off as if it was nothing, but I could feel the gratitude in their body language, especially Katara.

"Come on. We have to be in the Ballroom in the next thirty minutes and it's going to take at least twenty to get this dress on," Katara said.

"What?" I asked, a little worried. "How is that even possible?"

"She's kidding. It should only take ten," Yue said.

"Okay that's a little better I suppose. Can we just get it over with?" I asked.

"Yeah, Yue, can you grab the slip?"

Ten minutes later, I was completely dressed and they were adding the finishing touches to my hair and make up. Yue was just fixing the clip in my hair, when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Zuko," I told them.

"Oh well," Katara called, "You can come in Prince Zuko."

"Prince?" I asked as Zuko entered. "You never refer to him formally."

"Oh it just slipped I guess," she said quickly.

"Come on, Katara, we still have to go get dressed," Yue said pulling her towards the door.

"See you later," they called before closing the door.

"You look stunning," Zuko said coming over and kissing me.

"Stunning? Huh, that's a new one," I smiled.

"Yes, well I don't think you've ever made any dress look this beautiful before."

"Oh so now we're bringing out all the cliché lines? Come on Zuzu, I thought we were over all that."

"Just the one line I promise," he said.

"So what's with all the secrets tonight? What's the big surprise?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you know would it?" hw asked moving his hand from mine and moving it to my waist and pulling me into a type of half hug.

"I'll act surprised."

"No," he said.

"Please?" I begged.

"No, I'm not giving in," he said although I could tell the he was struggling to hold true to his word.

"Please?" I asked wrapping both my arms around his neck and kissing him. In the heels, I could almost do this without standing on my tippy toes…almost.

"Toph," he said kissing the top of my head, and detangling his arms from around my neck. "No."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"So how much of a torture was the process of getting ready?" he asked me.

"Not to bad," I said truthfully.

"Good."

"Although I still have my eyes exposed. Why are you so keen on having my hair clipped back?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You have the most beautiful eyes," he told me, brushing his fingers against my cheek.

"I thought you said no more cliché."

"That wasn't cliché, that was true."

"It maybe, which I highly doubt, but it was still cheesy."

"Can we argue about this later? We have to be in the Ballroom in five minutes."

"Okay."

"Good, now come on," he said leading me to down the stairs and towards the Ballroom.

Two guards opened the doors for us and all sound in the royal dance hall ceased. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Zuko, why's everyone staring?' I asked in a hushed tone.

"Because the guest of honor just showed up five minutes late," he said. I could hear him smirking as conversation began to pick back up again.

"I could have come with the Giggle Twins so you weren't late," I said as we made our way over to the head table.

Ursa got up from her seat and came over to hug us.

"Toph dear," she smiled as she hugged me tightly.

"Hello Lady Ursa," I replied hugging her back.

Over the past five years that Zuko and I had been going out, I had become extremely close to the Fire Lady.

"Come, come sit down," Ursa said pushing me to the seat next to her.

"Hello Lady Toph," Ozai greeted.

"My Lord," I nodded.

Zuko chuckled as Ursa sat down. She was jittery and couldn't sit still for more than a couple of seconds. She was like a three year old after eating a ton of candy. She couldn't keep her feet from tapping under the table.

I smiled as I sad down next to her and Zuko took the seat between his father and me. It took me a second to realize how important our seating arrangements were, and nearly gasped when I did. Zuko and I were sitting in between the Fire Lord and Lady.

"Zuko," I asked barley above a whisper.

"Yes Toph?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Explain."

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Our seats. I may not be Fire nation, but I still from a noble family. We are seated in between the two rulers of the nation. The only time that ever happens, and mean _ever_, is during a wedding, and a very high one at that, or a coronation. So why two years early?" I whispered.

"Father's ready to settle down and give up the throne (A/N-_ Yes we all know that Ozai would never do that, but for the purpose of the story he is doing it. Besides, it's an AU. Get over it._) So I'm taking it early and you are entire too smart," he whispered back, tapping me on the nose.

"Oh so you couldn't have told me that beforehand?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"The thought," I laughed. "Someone surprising me. Come on Zuzu, you should know by now that that's not possible."

"I'll get you one say," he smirked, as if someday was sooner than I thought.

"Yeah, right, and Twinkle and Snoozles are going to confess their undying love for each other."

At that moment, the Fire Lord stood up and cleared his throat. Within seconds, the entire ballroom was silenced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, nobles from around the world, you all know why we are gathered here, but some of you are probably confused on why I'm stepping down two years early," he told them all. His voice boomed through the room. "The reason is because Lady Ursa and I are expecting another child."

"Huh?" I gasped before thinking, then grasped Ursa's arm, squeezing it lightly and smiled.

"I should have known. Although, I guess right now, its heartbeat is still too weak for me to hear."

The room around us began to break out in applause and even a few cheers. When it died down, Ozai continued,

"So tomorrow morning, Crown Prince Zuko and a bride of his choice, will take the throne. Tonight, my son will tell us all of his choice."

Zuko stood up. "Well, anyone who knows me can pretty much guess who I want to be my wife and Fire Lady, but I don't want to force her into anything."

"As if," I heard Aang chuckle from the table next to ours.

"So," Zuko said turning to me and taking me hand, pulling me up so I was standing next to him, though nowhere near as tall, even in heels. "Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom, will you marry me, and help me rule the Fire Nation?"

"It would be an honor to," I said in the polite tone that I was taught to use when in the presence of royalty.

Cheers erupted throughout the ballroom again and I felt Zuko squeeze my hand.

"Well then in honor of the future bonding of our two new rulers and the future birth of a royal family member, let the ball begin," Ozai said clapping his hands together once.

"Congratulations Lady Ursa," I told her five minutes later with a hug.

"And you as well my daughter," she said squeezing me a little harder at the last word.

"Welcome to the family," Ozai said giving me a quick hug.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to steal Toph now," Zuko said pulling me away to the edge of the dance floor and behind on of the pillars. As soon as we were out of sight, he leaned down and kissed me. I immediately responded by standing on the tip of my toes and wrapping my arms around his neck, just as his went down to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry about the public proposal," he said once we pulled away, to my great displeasure. "Mind trying it again?"

"Why not?"

"Good," he said dropping down to one knee. "Toph, love, will you do me the honor of letting me marry you?"

"I don't know," I laughed, then threw my arms around him. "Of course."

He picked me up and spun me around in a few quick circles. I'm sure someone managed to see us, and would be coming to interrupt us any second.

"I know you don't like wearing rings, so I decided to choose an older tradition. One that's not from either of our cultures, but the ancient water tradition," he said pulling a nexklace out of his pocket, and placed it in my hand. It was a small rock pendent on a delicate chain. As I brushed my thumb over the engraves I could feel the symbols for both the fire and earth nations. It was simple, and I loved it.

"Thank you Zuko," I said brushing my fingers of the cold rock.

"Want help putting it on?" he asked.

"Please," I said handing it to him.

"Toph, you know I love you right?" Zuko asked as his fingers graced the back of my neck as he fiddled with the clasp of the necklace.

"Yeah, you know I love you too right?"

"I figured you mush if you could stand me for five years," he said kissing me again, just as Aang came up to us, causing us to jump apart just as our lips touched.

"Hey congrats guys," he said in his usual over-bubbly voice.

"Aang I swear if you don't leave right now," Zuko growled. I could feel his arm tense against the stone pillar next to my head.

"Fine fine," he chuckled, throwing his arms up in surrender.

"Just so you know though, Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa are looking for you two."

"Why?" Zuko asked, still annoyed with the young avatar.

"I don't know. I didn't want to ask. Your dad scares me."

"Fine, we'll be there in five minutes."

"Um, it sounded important," he insisted.

"Fine, come on Toph," Zuko sighed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked?

"Nothing," I chuckled. "Come on lets go find your parents."

"Our," he corrected.

"Right. That's gonna be hard to get used to," I told him.

"You'll get used to it," he said squeezing my shoulder and pulling me into a type of half hug.

He chuckled as we made our way over to the head table.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if your mom will scream or faint when we tell her," he laughed.

"Probably both," I laughed imagining the act. "She's been hoping this would happen since our first date. There'll probably even be tears."

"Can you believe it's been five years?" he asked.

"It doesn't seem that long, does it?"

"Not at all," he agreed just as we arrived at the table.

"Zuko, Toph," Ozai said nodding to us each in turn.

"Yes Father?" Zuko asked.

"You have a visitor."

"Oh?" he asked just as I straitened up and smiling.

"Iroh?" I asked turning to hug the man behind us.

"Hello dear and congratulations," he said patting my back.

It had been six months since I had seen my friend, due to the fact that he had been in Ba Sing Sei, tying to help clean up after the war.

"Thank you Iroh," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See now you _have_ to call me Uncle," he chuckled. Iroh had been trying to get me to call him uncle for as long as I knew him, but I couldn't. He was a great general and it would be disrespectful. There were times that we were in private just me, him, and Zuko when I would call him 'uncle' but those occasions rarely happened.

"Okay Uncle," I laughed moving so Zuko could greet him.

"Welcome back," Zuko said hugging him tightly. "The manor has been lonely without you." Zuko had been staying and running his uncle's manor while he was away.

"I wish I could stay and thank you properly, my prince."

"Why can't you?" I asked sadly.

"Because, little one, we are still trying to help restore Ba Sing Sei after the attacks," he explained.

A year ago, the Fire Nation colonies had attacked the great Earth Kingdom city with lava and bombs, and then threw the blame on the Fire Nation. However, after some investigations and a lot of pressure on the royal family, it was discovered that the colonies were actually the guilty ones.

"But that was over a year ago," I said confused.

"It takes awhile to fix," Zuko said, his voice sounded sad.

"Well, we're glad you're here for now," he said hugging the older man again, his tone back to normal.

"Do you think I could dance with the soon-to-be bride?" Uncle asked, turning to Zuko.

"As if I have any control over this little thing," Zuko laughed squeezing me hand. Funny, I don't remember him ever retaking it. "You'll have to ask Toph."

"Well then my dear, care for a dance?" he asked bowing politely.

"Of course Uncle," I said with a small curtsy.

-

-

-

Ah, it's over! This is the final one I had to write.

I loved writing this story, but I'm glad to have it finished.

I began writing it on June 25, 2008. Less than a year. I'd say that's pretty impressive wouldn't you?

SPiKE




	26. Z is for Zebra

**Title: **'Z' is for Zebra

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Friendship

**World: **AU

**Summary:** Zuko wants to ride a zebra. Now, he just has to convince Toph to as well.

**Disclaimer:** Well the end is here, and I still don't own it. So you still can't sue….

**Time Period: **Toph is four and Zuko is eight.

-

- _Well, here we go guys. The final one. _

-

"Mama, mama," Zuko said, pulling his mother and friend Toph towards the glass enclosure. "Look at the monkeys."

"Yes dear," Ursa said, patting her hand on her son's head. "They're very playful."

"Can we go see the elephants?" Toph asked while pulling on the woman's loose sleeve.

"Why? You can't see them," Zuko told her, looking around his mother.

"But I can hear them," she shot back.

"Okay, Toph wants to go see the elephants. Let's go you two," she said, taking each of the children's hands.

"No she wants to hear them," Zuko laughed.

"You're such a stupid smartie," Toph smiled back.

"It's better than being a blind brat."

"Now, now, you two, no name calling," Ursa giggled.

"We're just kidding Auntie Ursa," Toph assured her.

"Yeah, Mama," Zuko added.

They made their way across the zoo, to the 'savannah' section.

"They're so big," Toph said once they were in front of the elephants.

"They're ugly," Zuko grumbled. "And they don't do anything."

"Yeah, well, I think they're cool," Toph said, sticking out her tongue.

"You would. Hey look! Someone's riding the zebras," Zuko said pointing to the next exhibit where there was a short line of people waiting to ride a zebra. "I wanna ride. I wanna ride."

"Okay, but only if Toph wants to ride it too," Ursa told him.

"No," Toph said flatly.

"Please?" Zuko asked his friend.

"No," she said again.

"Come on Tophy, I won't let you fall," Zuko said, making sure to use his pet name for her.

"No Zuzu," she told him.

"Come on. I'll let you feed my fish."

"Your fish is gross."

"Fine, what do you want to do?" he asked with a sigh.

"I want to play soccer with you and Sokka," Toph said after a moment.

"You can't, you're a girl."

"So what, you're a boy and you want to ride the zebra," she mocked.

"Zebra riding is _very_ manly," Zuko protested.

"Yeah, right. Then how come Katara said she only saw girls ridding when her and Sokka came?"

"Fine, you can play with me and Sokka, but you have to be on Aang's team," he told her.

"No, he always loses. I want to be on your team."

"Fine," Zuko sighed. "You can be on my team. Let's just go already."

"Okay deal," she said as Zuko took her hand and led her over to the line.

"Are you sure I won't fall off?" Toph asked as the zoo keeper placed her in front of Zuko on the stripped animal.

"I promise. I won't let you fall."

"Okay," she said, but jumped a little when the zebra began to move.

"Seriously Toph, I've got you," Zuko told her as they went faster.

"Okay," Toph said, moving up a little so she would be more comfortable. However, while she was doing so, she slid a little too far to the right, causing her to become unbalanced and start sliding off the animal.

She only screamed for about half a second before Zuko pulled her back in the center, and closer to him.

"See, I told you I won't let you fall," he smiled down at her.

"Thanks Zuzu," she told him.

"You're welcome. Hey, I bet Mom will take us to go get ice cream after this," Zuko said as their turn ended and the zoo keeper directed them back towards the line_._

"Are you okay Toph?" Ursa asked, once they were back on the ground.

"Yep. Zuko kept his promise he said he wouldn't let me fall, and I didn't."

"Good. How 'bout some ice cream?" she said, taking their hands and leading them out of the zoo.

"Told ya," Zuko whispered behind his mother's back as they left.

-

-

-

All things, both good and bad, must come to end, and this 'series', if you may, is no exception. I just hoped that you all enjoyed it.

So good ending?

Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews and of course Tabby for helping me with the ideas and listening to all of them countless times.

THANKS GUYS!! And a special thanks to **thegreatblsama**, for editing it! 

SO MUCH LOVE,

*.*.*SPiKE*.*.*

**Seriously, I don't if I could ever finished this with out all the support from all the people who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and for subscribing to the story. **

**Infinite amount of thank yous! Love you all! **


End file.
